


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: FROSTIRON EDITION

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, marvel movies
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, FrostIron Edition, M/M, Multi, NSFW, This should be good, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day may come where I discover the limits of how far I will kink out in a fanfiction…<br/>BUT IT WILL NOT BE FOR AT LEAST THE NEXT 30 DAYS! </p><p>Seriously, we are going to go to some dark, dirty, kink, wicked, debauched places in this. You will get warnings in the notes. But uh...yeah just be prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One : Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -male on male  
> -butt sex  
> -gentle fandom teasing  
> -dirty talking

It had not in any way escaped Tony’s notice that Loki was staring intently at the laptop screen, a look a confused curiosity quite plain. The mortal was tempted to ask, but at the same time reluctant to stop what he was working on just to answer another of Loki’s misunderstandings about the Midgardian world. If the trickster god wanted something explained bad enough, he would ask, Until then, Tony felt it better to leave it alone.

“Anthony…”

 _Shit._ “Yes lover?” He said absently. Maybe if he dropped a heavy enough hint, Loki would leave for a while. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to pay attention o him. Just not right now this second when he was otherwise occupied on a better fitting flight stabilizer.

“What does the term ‘OTP’ mean?”

Tony paused, blinking rapidly. “Uh…one-time password?” he guessed, trying to think of what Loki was referring to. “A football group from Finland?”

Loki looked doubtful. “Both of those seem somewhat out of context.”

 _Okay well now I’m curious._ Tony sat back. “Well give me some context then.” He looked over.

“Someone on this website is referring to your friend Rogers and Clint as their…OTP. There are also several brackets and threes accompanying this.” He turned the screen to face his partner and Tony squinted.

“Oh. OH!” he chuckled. “Uh…well…that’s an Avenger’s fan site.” He tried to explain. “After we saved the world from…you know…you.” He gestured. “We got a lot of groupies. They like to get together and talk about us. Theorize about our origins. Redesign our costumes. That sort of thing.”

“But what is OTP then?”

Tony grinned. “OTP means One True Pairing. It’s when a fan of ours ‘ships’, or pairs one of us off with another member that we may or may not be involved with in real life.” He shrugged. “It’s harmless, at least for us. The fans get _really_ involved in it. Next thing you know the canons start firing…”

“They start wars over this nonsense?”

Tony couldn’t help snorting. “Oh, brutal wars. Even Thor wouldn’t stand a chance.” He paused while adjusting the joint recoil on the knee of the suit. “You ever get really bored one night, look up _Throki_.”

He must have been curious enough to type it in. A few seconds later Tony had to stifle a laugh when he heard a noise of disgust out of Loki. “That is horrible!” he said, looking from the screen to Tony and back again. “I mean I cannot fault their artistic talent but none the less…!” his mouth stood agape and he shook his head. Then he grinned. “I believe I will print this and tape it to my brother’s bathroom mirror.”

“Aww come on! You two just finally got back on speaking terms!” Tony chided but he could already hear the printer using ink.

A few moments later, he heard Loki chuckle. “Oh, now this _is_ interesting.” The god gave Tony a wicked glance. “Have you heard of FrostIron?”

“Oh I can only imagine.” He finally kicked his rolling chair over and looked at the screen, eyes widening impressively when he saw the content.

“Apparently, you and I are one of the more popular ‘ships’.” Loki seemed genuinely pleased with this information as he scrolled along a poll chart. “Right under Throki and just above…’ScienceBros’?” he gave Tony another curious look.

“Yeah. That one is me and Bruce.”

“You are apparently very heavily shipped.” Loki seemed a little irritated by that fact and his lips pursed.

“Aww. Is the god of debauched fertility jealous?” Tony teased.

“Apparently I get shipped with my own brother, you, the Hulk…not Banner mind you! The bloody Hulk! And Rogers.” Loki crossed his arms and looked extremely put out.

“Well who do you want to get paired off with? I promise you there is a fangirl out there who ships it.” Tony answered knowledgeably.

Loki rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point.” He closed the laptop and sighed. “You are _mine_.” He demanded possessively and jerked Tony down into his lap by the collar of his shirt. “I don’t like these ‘fangirls’ paring you up with anyone else.” His kiss was firm and unrelenting, as though he could order Tony to agree. “Perhaps it’s time we took our relationship public.”

“Whoa there.” Tony reminded him. “Look we agreed that was a bad idea for a lot of reasons. One, Bruce is the only one who knows about us right now. Not even Thor has any clue.” He sat up, looking into those lovely green eyes. “Two, you are still wanted by a whole bunch of different world governments. Most of whom have no idea you’re even on earth any more. And three…well…” he didn’t want to put it this way, but better to just be upfront. “Stark Industries is a publically traded company. If we take our relationship out in the open, believe me, there will be a backlash. Forget the stupid Bible belt anti-gay marriage morons. All those people out there who haven’t quite forgiven you for the chitauri invasion would be pretty damn furious if they found this out.”

Loki seemed hurt. “Are you saying you are embarrassed to be seen with me Stark?”

 _Oh shit._ Any time Loki used his surname, it meant he was pissed. “No. No I’m not embarrassed. Just cautious.” He tried explaining. “The other Avengers have only just started accepting your presence here at the mansion. I just think we should wait a little while longer before declaring ourselves romantically linked.”

Loki gave him a smile. Not a good smile. A passive aggressive, you-have-disappointed-me-and-will-now-be-punished smile. “You are absolutely right, Stark. Perhaps you should take a little time to consider whether or not you wish to be romantically linked to me **period**.” He shoved Tony off of him onto the floor and stalked from the lab, headed for his own set of suits.

“Lokes! Loki come on!” Tony moaned after him. He picked up the laptop and opened it, looking at the fanart of a near impossible but creative none the less position of he and Loki fucking. His face soured. “I blame the fangirls.”

***

Tony awoke to a familiar hand on his shoulder, shaking him firmly awake.

“Anthony. Anthony wake up.”

Tony shifted under the covers, making a dry noise in his throat and shifting his hips so that he could sit up. “What? What is it…?” He glanced at the clock. Nearly 3 in the morning. “Oh for fucks sake. I just _got_ to sleep Loki.” He moaned. “If you want to apologize can’t it wait till morning.”

Loki fumed. “I am not the one who should be making restitution.” He shoved the computer at Tony’ You on the other hand have a lot to make up for and this…” he pointed to a typed list. “…would be an acceptable start.”

Tony blinked, getting used to the bright glare in the dark room. _30 Day OTP Porn…wait, what?_ He started scanning down the list. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up to what he was actually viewing. “You… you want us to do this stuff?” he questioned.

Loki nodded reasonably. “I found it on the forum.”

“The forum?”

“The FrostIron forum. The one on the fansite.” He pulled in next to Tony, almost snuggling against the comfort of the shorter man’s frame. “See, some of these people have even written stories about us.” He grinned. “Some of them are so deliciously filthy even I had to give pause.”

Tony didn’t have to read them to know it was true. _Poor god doesn’t even know the power of the internet._ He looked over the list again. “Some of these are…wow.” Maybe it was the engineering habit, but he was already starting to work them into his conceptualizing stage. “Okay but some of these items are more like chance happenings. Things like ‘stuff not going as expected’ or ‘first time’. We’ve already had our first time.”

“And a great many times since.” Loki said. “But if you want to make up for your earlier insult, then this is what you have to do.” He insisted. “I have faith in your ability to accommodate Anthony.”

He looked them over again. None of them were really that bad. “Okay. Okay but I have a couple of conditions. Uh…we discuss, what’s going to happen first. No trying to surprise me on this stuff. If it’s going to go down, we do it consensually. Things like the voyeurism and threesome, we can’t just spring that one on somebody. They need to know in advance what their getting into.”

“But what about getting caught? That implies someone who didn’t know seeing us?” Loki seemed disappointed.

“Well…I guess we could compromise with things we just can’t manage. Maybe pick a new kink or some fantasy we’ve always wanted to try out. But yeah I think we can make this work.”

“Excellent.” Loki grabbed the computer and pressed his hands to Tony’s chest. “What do you say we begin with Day One right now?”

Tony groaned. “Loki…3 a.m. Chronic insomniac with PTSD finally sleeping.” He pointed to himself.

“Tony, sexually aroused alien god with a hard on in your bed.” He grabbed his lover and pinned him firmly.

“Okay. Okay…” he reached for the bedside table and fished around in the drawer for the lubrication. “I call top.”

“You call top….of all the childish things…” Loki grabbed the bottle and jerked Tony’s boxers off, sliding his hands down as he moved to straddled his mortal’s hips. “Now…shut up and let me work.”

Tony Stark could get pissed and irritated with the exiled god all he wanted. It didn’t mean the man couldn’t work his cock like a fucking professional. The long fingers slipped around it eagerly, Loki’s irritation fading as his palms caressed the soft hairs of his groin. The shorter man sucked in breath over his clenched teeth as blood rushed through his veins to aid the erection. Loki turned his cheek to the flaccid cock and rubbed up against it hungrily, flicking his tongue up over the underside. “Ohhhh fuck, Loki.” Tony groaned and slid his hands down to entangle in the thick ebony hair.

The pale tricksters only response was a satisfied little hum as he took the head between his lips and began swirling his mouth over it. His hand slid up and down the rest, cupping the balls and squeezing them firmly enough to let the rush of blood ebb and flow. He balanced himself between Tony’s opened thighs and gracefully finished sliding from his silk pajama bottoms.

He straddled Tony again, bringing his own cock up to compare to his lovers. Actually, Tony didn’t know if Loki ever compared their dicks. But it wasn’t something the mortal could help. Tony was not small guy, and his manhood was built kind of like him. About six and a half inches in length, good and sturdy, and the girth made up for the length. Besides, he had it on good authority that it was more than satisfactory. Loki might lie about a lot of stuff but the man didn’t bullshit when it came to sexual satisfaction. If he was not entirely happy with the evening, you would hear about it in the morning. But beyond functionality, Tony’s cock was good looking. Swarthy, veined but not weirdly so. His balls were firm and heavy but neatly placed. And overall it was just a pretty damn good dick to have.

But if there was any doubt about Loki’s god status, it was laid to rest with the sight of his member. Built like an elegant, arching prototype to somebodies concept of the perfect cock. Nine inches, pale as he was and blushed charmingly at the top. The ridge underneath was more pronounced and a little bit ribbed. _Is that a jotun thing?_ Tony considered, but had the decency not to ask. It was aesthetically magnificent, and if the myths had any truth to them, excessively pleasing to members of both genders.

Tony had yet to take it up the ass, so he couldn’t say for sure. But those bumps sure as fuck felt good as Loki took both their cocks and began rubbing them back and forth. “Hnnngh.” He strained, giving his body over for Loki to toy with. Wet, cold lubricant slid against both and the god bit his lower lip, gripping the shafts tightly. Those fingers were strong and held despite the slickness. Tony could feel his cock stating to stiffen and arch. He ground his hips up to encourage the movement.

“There we are.” Loki grinned with purpose and moved his torso along his lovers chest. His curved ass cheeks pushed back down and he used his hands to spread them and slide the rigid dick up and down the crevasse.

“Loki…come on please.” He should have known better then to plead like that. Not much got the god as horny as when Tony asked for it.

“Oh! But a moment ago you were being such a grumpy little fuck.” He reached behind him to grasp Tony and guide him up to the puckered asshole. “Now suddenly you can’t wait to get it in me.”

Tony let out a chuckle and grabbed Loki’s hips firmly. “Don’t play with me.” He looked up to the handsome face, trying to read those deep green eyes for a response. Loki wriggled eagerly and Tony took it as a sign that this was well approved of. He hitched up the pale thigh so he could aim and guided Loki down, the hard swell of his cock head pressing to the wet hole.

The first press was always a little difficult. Loki was tight, and Tony pushed his hips up hard to feel the first solid pop of entry. The trickster tilted his head back and gasped, lower lip trembling as he spread for it. Watching those wound wrinkles stretch out to engulf his dick could be described as artistic. Loki made a weak noise and fell forward, relying on Tony to help hold him. The engineer didn’t hesitate. He pulled Loki’s hips down, feeling the hot wet tunnel grip onto him as Loki whimpered and scrunched his eyes shut.

“Ffffffuck yes, Tony.” Loki moaned helplessly, his body submitting itself to his lovers whim.

Tony chuckled, hips switching left to right, getting a feel for how hard he was going to go into this. “How’s that feel there Prancer?”

A wry chuckle. “Do you really want to know?”

‘Yeah. Yeah tell me exactly how it feels for you.” He was honestly curious. Before Loki, the closest Tony had come to a gay relationship was an experimental kiss or two in college. Nothing more. He was fascinated by the way his unconventional lover relished the penetration. It was only spurred on by their knowledge of one another. If someone had told him that the wild eyes, mad god with dreams of global domination could be subdued with a good hard fuck into a limpid pool of willing desire…

New York could have gone a lot smoother.

Loki sighed pleasantly. “It feels…full.” He squeezed tight and they groaned in unison. “Hot and very pressured.” He moved up and down, the wet slurping sounds as it split him echoing in the room. “A wonderful, tight, possessive sensation.” He admitted in soft tones.

Tony grabbed the hips and jerked himself deep into Loki till the god fell forward and yelped.. “How bout now?” he asked, starting to bounce up into the pink star.

“H-having trouble…thinking…a-at the m-mmoment.” Loki whimpered and his brow furrowed.

“You like this the best don’t you?” He nuzzled into the neck. “You like it when I grab you and fuck your little asshole hard.”

A quick nod as a finger pressed to his teeth so he could bite down. Instead it grappled into Tony’s pectoral muscles, scratching down and the hard smack of skin connected with quickening pace. Loki made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Keep talking.” Tony growled. “I want to hear how it feels.”

“Thick.” Loki whimpered. “Like your fucking me open.”

Tony moved his lips to Loki’s neck and began kissing there, using just enough teeth to make the soft skinned god jump. He had a seriously tender neck. Tony knew if he ever wanted to get laid with Loki writhing under him like a cat in heat, all he had to do was press his lips to clavicle and lick…

“Fuck! Tony!”

That was the word. If he had degenerated from ‘Anthony’ to ‘Tony’, Loki wanted it hard and now.

The scientist grabbed Loki by the ass and hauled him up, flipping their bodies so Loki was pushed face first into the tangle of bed sheets. He raised his ass high and eager and Tony grabbed for the lube.

“Yes! Like this! I want to feel it in the morning!” Loki demanded as Tony mounted him. The tightness had scrunched back up, but a little back and forth pressing and it yielded like butter to a hot knife. Tony reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. He found the soft spot of Loki’s neck and bit down, bringing the hot passion to its best peak.

“Keep talking.” Tony demanded.

“Nuuugh! It’s wet. Slick! I…I feel…warm inside. In the best way!” Loki whined, spreading his thighs wider to give Tony better leverage as he pumped his cock in. Loki reached under himself with his other hand and began to jerk himself off. Tony began pummeling him as hard as he could, the rapid sound of their bodies colliding slamming Loki further and further into the mattress. “Oh fucking hell Tony!” he looked over his shoulder. “Say it…please say it.”

“Demanding.” Tony teased and kissed the back of his neck softly before grabbing Loki by the scalp and growling out. “Take it you mewling little man-quim.” Loki bit down on the covers, white cum spilling out of him as he slammed his hips up into his lovers as hard as he could. He stroked himself slowly as Tony eased up on the pummeling, giving him the opportunity to let the feeling last. “That’s it…” Tony let his lips longer, kissing up and down the gods back. “That’s it.” He stroked down Loki’s ribs, helping each the ache that came after a good hard orgasm.

“Go on.” Loki whispered meekly after a few moments. “I can feel you throbbing in my ass. Go on.” He wriggled delicately, biting down on his bottom lip as the intensity of it settled.

The mortal grabbed Loki’s ass cheeks, split them apart, and began fucking like he was trying to break something. The ease with which he slipped in and out now was just as arousing as when it clenched him. Tony couldn’t help himself. He loved seeing Loki all wrung out and so thoroughly fucked he could barely move. The soft _shlick shlick_ echo let him know that he had done this. He had pretty much banged Loki into a stupor.

If you couldn’t get off on knowing you fucked a god into a coma then what in the hell **did** do it for you?

The last few pumps were hard and definite. Each one making Loki gasp and grip the sheets. Tony pulled out slowly, watching as hot jizz ran down between Loki’s thighs. He smiled and rubbed his hands along the sore hips and delighting in Loki’s greatly relaxed expression. “So…day one checked off?”

Loki nodded.

“Can I go to sleep now?”

Loki nodded.

Tony flopped back down, his own exhaustion finally catching up with him. As he started to drift off into sleep, the drowsy joy of post-coital bliss flooding his mind, it did not escape his notice that two arms wrapped around him, pressing close and a soft whisper kissed the back of his neck. 

“Lazy mortal.” A fond voice whispered.


	2. Day Two: Awkward Sex/Things Don't Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -invasion of privacy  
> -spying

“So…this is going to work…how?”

Loki grinned as he stretched out on the fine linens. “If you don’t know how it works by now…”

“That is not what worries me.” Tony insisted, his eyes darting towards the door. “If she comes back and finds us in here.”

“That’s part of the point.” Loki said and crooked a finger into the top of Tony’s jeans. He pulled him towards the bed and began to undo the belt eagerly.

“Yeah I know. But if Natasha catches us in here…” he trailed off. “Frankly I’d feel it less dangerous if we fucked in Thor’s room.”

Loki crinkled his nose. “No.” he said point blank. “And if you don’t want to get caught then you’d best get those pants off. She’s down sparring with Rogers right now so that means we have about an hour before…”

The door knob clicked.

“Ffffuck .” Tony jerked his pants back up and started rebuttoning them. Whatever went through his head, it ended with the thought of where Natasha might display their heads.

“Come here.” Loki growled out, grabbing Tony by the shirt. “Come on come on!”

“Oh so you’re crazy enough to want to fuck in her room but not enough to actually risk getting caught?” Tony snapped.

“Crazy and suicidal are two different things!” Loki shoved Tony into the closet and joined him in there, slamming the door shut.

They suddenly looked at each other with a strange realization of just how juvenile they were behaving. Acting like a pair of youths scared of getting caught by a parent figure.

The door opened and their embarrassment was distracted by the sound of a warm, throaty chuckle.

“Oh my god…” Tony whispered just above a breath as Loki arched an eyebrow so high they hit his hairline.

“Well…I suppose she’s just…paying a debt.”

“Yeah. Let’s hope his aim is as good as he says.” Tony shot a look at Loki. “You planned this didn’t you.”

“The list said: Things Don’t Go As Expected. Didn’t say for whom.”


	3. Day Three: Body Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:  
> -cursing  
> -dirty talk  
> -male on male  
> -blow jobs  
> -cum swapping/snowballing

Loki was giving him the most calculated look.

Tony sucked his lips in and out. “Okay…no piss.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of the ancestors…look.” He pointed to Tony. “I know I have a reputation to uphold what with all of the mythology so popular down here.” He laid his hands on the broad, firm chest. “But if you ever suggest the possibility of a bathroom related fetish to me again, I will tie you down in the bathroom and get so damn drunk I will _forget_ which one is the toilet.”

“Not doing much to inspire confidence.” Tony groaned. “And no blood.”

“Oh now you’re just being a prude.” Loki chided playfully and wound his fingers against Tony’s hips. “A little blood play can be delightful.” He looked positively mocking when Tony’s eyes widened in fear. “Oh hush. I haven’t forgotten your frail mortal frame.” Loki pulled Tony close to his, relishing the way boxer briefs felt against his smooth legs. “Besides, it really depends upon who’s giving and who’s receiving doesn’t it?”

“Okay. I’m guessing you have a little something in mind.” He groaned as one of Loki’s thighs hitched and rubbed against his groin, making the bulge squeeze and bob eagerly.

“I do. But you’ll have to trust me. Unless you want to ruin the surprise.”

Tony slid his hand over the white legs, his calloused, rough fingers, so used to working with metal and gears handling such delicate materials felt strange. But if Loki disliked their texture, he’d never complained. He nodded. “Okay babe.” He said softly.

“Good…now.” Loki ran his fingers through Tony’s short hair, finding purchase by digging his black nails in just enough. “Down.”

Tony chuckled as he slid down from his place next to Loki’s cheek. His stubble beard scratched down the soft neck, over the fine pectoral muscles. He took an impish impulse out of Loki’s nipples, flicking his tongue across them as the gods hands pushed him further.

As he slid down off the bed, Loki sat up, legs dangling off the side. He let Tony go just far enough to kneel between his legs, his face even more handsome when framed by Loki’s thighs. “Now, I’m sure you can think of something to do down there.”

Loki bit his lower lip. Tony recalled the first time he’d done this. When he’d been so cautious and more than a little mortified to realize just how much of an incompetent he was at it. Getting your dick sucked didn’t mean you knew anything about sucking one. After all, you’re usually too preoccupied to really pay attention to the craft of it. But his sly lover had decided to become his teacher in that area, as well as many others.

He’d put Tony between his legs every hour for two days until he learned to do it right.

Tony could still remember the lock jaw.

 _Don’t try to rush it._ He remembered Loki whispering to his with mild annoyance. _When you rush, you’re subconsciously saying you don’t want to be doing this. Any partner will pick up on it and it spoils the fun for both of you._

So he didn’t rush. He didn’t even touch the handsome cock, half mast right in front of his face. He started at the knees, his teeth scratching across the side, and began to work his way up. He knew he was doing it right when Loki purred responsively. He kissed and sucked along the inner thigh, running his tongue up and down the vastus medialis muscle till little goose bumps raised to the touch. Loki twitched as the tickle became more earnest the deeper Tony’s mouth explored. He gave a low, breath giggle and his hips jerking about when Tony touched a nerve along his pelvis. The god placed a hand along Tony’s chin and gave him such a sweetly affectionate look that the engineer paused.

“You okay?” he asked.

Loki swallowed. “Just dandy.” He swore. “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Tony brushed the look out of his mind and moved to slip his tongue along the sac. He heard a sharp intake of breath and watched Loki’s mouth open. The tricksters fingers scratched along his cheeks possessively, pulling him into the tawdry embrace. “Settle down.” He ordered, and sucked one of the testicles into his mouth.

Loki tossed his head back, his hair touching the sheets behind him. He could thoroughly appreciate the dedication with which Tony mouthed on his heft, humming and suckling each of the spheres in turn. As they swirled in his mouth, Loki bit his bottom lip to feel the pull and tug of them.

Then he felt a bit and firm tug.

“Tony!” he yelped sharply and looked down to see Tony holding the extra skin of his heft firmly between his teeth. Not biting, but defiantly asserting his call as he looked up at Loki like a naughty pup. Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not so rough.” He chided and Tony let go, licking between the two testicles apologetically.

“Thought you could take it bright eyes.” He teased and dug his fingers into the soft part of Loki’s thighs. He lapped up along the ridge on the underside of Loki’s cock. It loved to see the light glint softly off the dribbled of precum. Tony put his finger at the top and watched with fascination when it made a thin trail. “And would this be the ‘body fluids’ you want to play around with?” he asked.

Loki groaned happily. “Soon enough.” He took a firm hold of Tony’s head and pressed his open mouth onto the cock. “Now get down there and do your work well.” He commanded.

 _Fuck that should not turn me on as much as it does._ Tony felt the press of the hard cock slid against the tasting buds. It was hot and salty and smelled of need. Loki was holding him down, but he wasn’t forcing him. He was guiding him, helping him. It was an encouraging act. The head of it felt like a smooth, demanding press as it went deeper and deeper, his lips spreading further apart as he did all he could to please his lover. He sucked in and breathed out through his nose, making the suction as tight as he could. Loki made a high sound and his cheeks shook. As Tony slid up and down he was leaving a glistening sheen on the flesh.

“Tony…” Loki whimpered and gave him a look of pleading desperation. “When I cum…don’t swallow yet.”

Tony paused, blinked, then almost laughed. _So that’s your game you conniving little shit._ He pushed his mouth down deeper, the taste of the salt starting to build on his tongue. Loki’s fingers dug in hard as he arched up, pressing into Tony’s throat a bit as he came. The mortal gagged a little, but did his best not to lose any of the wet cum. He closed his lips around it, letting Loki ride his mouth until the tear of orgasm subsided. When the god was panting out his last spasms of pleasure, Tony slowly pulled his mouth off, sucking to keep the cum in his cheeks.

Before he could sit back on his heels, Loki surged forward and grabbed him. “Nu-uh.” He warned, placing his hand against Tony’s throat. “Don’t…you…dare.” He licked his lips and seemed to coil like a snake. “Stand up…that’s a good boy.” He walked Tony to the wall with an art deco light fixture on it, still holding his hand up against the strong neck. He wasn’t squeezing, just asserting his level of control over Tony.

 _More things that **really** should not turn me on. _ Being walked backwards till your back hit the wall while an intergalactic war criminal/god of mischief held your neck and told you not to swallow the load he just blew in your mouth.

Tony was rock hard by the time he felt the hard marble slid up against his naked back, sending a chill through his skin.

“Now…you hold that in your dirty little mortal mouth.” Loki hissed with terrible inflection. “I want you to taste the salt of my cum with you coffee tomorrow.” He kissed down Tony’s cheeks and began to nibble his neck. His released his fingers and found the hemline of his lovers boxer briefs, yanking them down forcefully and feeling the hard architecture of his sturdy cock rise in greeting. Without losing a fraction of his controlling energy, Loki got on his knees in front of Tony, and pulled the cock into his mouth like it was his favorite treat.

Tony made a muffled noise and felt a little of the jizz start to slide down the throat. The desire to swallow of unbelievable! To just gulp and let it all go down his throat. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, trying to focus. Easier said than done as Loki devour him. That mouth slurped happily at the girth of his cock, Tony unable to even watch as he worked to hold the cum where he’d been told.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ “Hmmmmmghhhhhhh!” Tony’s fingers coiled into his palm and he tried to breathe through his nose properly. Loki was taking his time, pulling all the way back off the cock so he could feel the head of it pop back into his mouth. He slipped his fingers along the base, squeezing till a little jet of precum shot out and landed on his cheek. Loki chuckled with fine amusement and encircled the base again, squeezing his fingers together hard and slowly drawing his palm up over the entire length.

The noise the gurgled out of Tony’s throat was inhuman. He had to open his mouth to make it and a few droplets of cum bubbled out over his lips, trickling down his chin.

Loki frowned and smacked the head of Tony’s dick. “Hold it.” He ordered sharply. “Don’t you lose one drop of that.” He gave Tony a strict look until the mortal nodded, clamping his lips shut and giving a haggard breath through his nose. Loki adored that look. That petulant, obedient look that told him so clearly how far the scientist would go to ensure his gods pleasure. _I am your god._ Loki thought to himself as he bowed back to the cock, delighting in the way it was twitching for his mouth. He could think that all he wanted, but even Loki couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

Maybe he was a bit afraid to.

He came from a time when sex was consider as holy and consecrating of an act as any communion doled out to parishioners. And the ties Loki had to so many acts of fertility and sexual congress were strong. So for him, this could be conceived of as a ritual. An act of worship. Glorifying one another in this debauched, perverse encounter.

 _But then…_ Loki considered with twisted amusement. _What does that make him?_

If he could kneel in front of this mortal and find himself hungry to taste the spray of cum hit his tongue, then what did that make Tony Stark?

The Loki felt the sharp taste of jizz hit his mouth as Tony sweated and strained to orgasm without swallowing our spitting it out to yell his pleasure in the air. Loki let it flow, equally careful not to lose one white dollop. He jerked Tony off a few more times, ensuring that every squirt of jizz had been spent into his waiting mouth. Then he lifted a knee and slid up Tony’s tense frame. He placed his hands on the shorter man’s neck and tilted his head back. Then he placed a single thumb on the stubble of his jaw and opened his mouth.

Any number of licentious phrases crossed his mind as he looked at the open lips, watching Tony struggle not to gag as the cum in his mouth trembled from the vibrations of his vocal cords making little whimpering noises. But he couldn’t speak yet. Instead he laid his lips to Tony’s and spit the man’s own cum to mix with his. Tony’s hands grabbed his elbows, holding purchase there because it felt good to have something to hold onto while he did this.

When every last bit of it was in the engineers jaw, Loki swallowed, savoring the taste. He felt warm all through his chest to his groin and gave Tony a fond smile. “This is my offering to you.” He said in the man’s ear. “It would be rude to reject it.” Loki wondered if Tony even realized the significance of what he’d just said.

Tony took a deep breath and swallowed.


	4. Day Four: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -bondage  
> -domination  
> -sex toys  
> -denial

‘Kneel’ He had told the people of Germany.

‘Kneel’ He had demanded of the world.

Well Tony didn’t demand. He enforced.

The ropes had been well secured around Loki’s chest and shoulders, drawing them tight against his flesh until his pale skin was marked with little pink knots. Tony made loops and pressure points where he knew they needed to be for this to work. From the chest he had pulled the rope through the points at the shoulder blades and slowly begun making layer after layer of rope until the arms were pulled so far back from Loki’s shoulders that they lined up perfectly with his spine.

When the god had tried to pry himself lose and failed, Tony knew he’d done it right.

He hadn’t stopped there. He’d brought in more rope and kept it going, binding Loki at the hips and making a clever little noose arrangement that almost made his cock look like a strap-on. Tony had traveled down the legs and then used a connecting rope to cinch them up tight. When Loki collapsed on the floor, unable to balance any longer, Tony smiled.

“Almost done.” He promised and lead the rope connecting the leg straps up through the ones along the torso. He readied the line, then tugged.

Loki gasped as he was folded on half, his nose touching his knees.

Tony smirked and pulled it tighter.

He looked his paramour over. The god was so thoroughly bound he could do no more than raise his head to glare at Tony with a strange mixture of adoration and hate.

And as Tony slipped on the collar and clipped the eye hook to the ropes at Loki’s knees, the god couldn’t even do that.

And then the mortal did the most insulting thing he could have done.

He sat down and turned on the television.

Loki let out a noise of outrage. A hand traveled down absently from the armrest, entangling in his hair and petting him like a cat that demanded attention by meowing loudly.

Tony grinned. “You said day four was bondage, right?” he grinned down at Loki as he turned it to football. “Well bondage doesn’t necessarily constitute sex. It just means somebody gets their ass bound and tied.” He continued stroking Loki and turned up the volume a little. “Now you know why I put a ball gag in your mouth.”

Loki tried to struggle, but even with his Asgardian level strength, there is only so much one can do with no leverage. If he jerked around too much he would just fall over and be an undignified, tied up heap on the carpet. He tensed and relaxed his muscles, trying to wriggle out of it. But no use. The knots were too well done. He made a furious noise up at Tony.

But they both knew the obvious truth.

Loki could get out any damn time he wanted.

But that wasn’t the point.

About fifteen minutes into the game, when Loki had finished his useless struggles, Tony reached into the side table and drew something out. “Now you didn’t think I was going to leave you there bored?” he chided in a playful tone. Loki made a sound behind the gag that sounded like a muffled _go fuck yourself._ He dangled the toy in front of Loki’s eyes, letting him watch it hang their enticingly. About three inches long and cylindrical, it had a heavy weight to it and the gold and red coloring revealed the personal touch in its design.

Tony made sure he had Loki’s fullest attention. “Now…I know you don’t follow sports. But this is how we’re going to play today. When my team makes a goal…” He took the control pad in his hand and clicked the purple button.

The cylinder jerked and twitched, the loud hum of vibrations echoing in the air as Loki wriggled in his bonds and moaned.

Tony chuckled and turned it off. “But…if the other team makes a goal…” he pressed the blue button.

A light electrical charge lit up the cylinder and the static zap sounded out. Loki’s noise was defiantly worried.

A pulled out the lubrication and held it high over Loki’s body. He squeezed the tube, watching as the cold liquid fell through the air and slid between the split of Loki’s ass cheeks. He watched the muscles tense. He wanted to get down there on the floor, hold Loki’s head in his lap while they did this wicked little trick. But that wasn’t the point. The bondage was meant to add a little bit of distance. To make Loki feel the ache of wanting to be move as he pleased.

If he got down on the floor and held him, it wouldn’t ache half as bad.

Tony took the cylinder firmly in hand and reached down, giving it a few swirls at the entry before pressing it in. Loki whimpered, his bottom trying to flex enough to push into the sensation. Tony smiled and pushed till the entirety of it disappeared into the pucker. “Now you relax there.” He said with the tone of speaking to a pet. Tony turned up the tv and reclined.

But if he was being entirely honest, he wasn’t watching the game at all. His attention was subtly fixed on Loki. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the god bound up on his floor and felt his cock start to ache responsively.

The cheering off the tv told him someone had scored a goal.

“Well look at that.” Tony said mischievously. He held up the controller. “Want to take a guess which side got the first goal?”


	5. Day Five: Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -male on male  
> -bondage  
> -nipple clamps  
> -torment

“So much potential here.” Loki hummed as he secured Tony’s position. The mortals hands were grabbing the opposite elbow, and Loki’s design was to keep them that way. A neat system of beautiful knot work kept the mortals arms tightly together, exposing his torso for play.

“I don’t really get what you’re hoping to get out of this.” Tony shrugged a little, letting his muscles settle as he tried to get comfortable against the pillows. “My nipples just aren’t that sensitive.”

“I think they will be by the end of tonight.” Loki promised, running his hands over the beautiful chest. The broad, beautiful expanse of it made him want to bite down just to see how much the flesh would give. Never one to deny his desires, Loki sank his teeth into the skin just below the nipple.

Tony hissed, grit his teeth, tilted his head back and made a low noise of pain. He didn’t let it out. Too much masculine pride to give over that easy. But he looked down to see the divots Loki’s perfect, white teeth had left behind and knew there would be a bruise tomorrow. The look his immortal paramour gave him was almost innocent as his tongue flicked out over the injury. “You are such a shit.” Tony gulped.

“Hmmm…that’s it. Call me dirty names.” Loki encouraged as he straddled Tony’s lap, ensuring that their bulges rubbed up against one another. He lavished affection on Tony, his tongue darting out to caress the tight neck muscles. His fingers wound down the man’s chest, finding the dark nipples and rubbing against them smoothly. Tony hummed a little, but he hadn’t been lying. While Loki’s nipples could often provoke orgasm if toyed with correctly, Tony was a bit of a hard sell. Loki caught the buds between his knuckles and squeezed down carefully, pulling just enough to make them wrinkle pleasantly.

Tony shifted. He forgot sometimes that Loki is so much taller than him. The realization of it, having to look _up_ at the man sliding his cock up and down your abdomen is a massive turn on. Tony generally thought of himself as pretty dominant in the bedroom. And then Loki would pull something like this. And he suddenly felt very weak.

Loki picked up on this. “Oh? No clever words. No loquacious means of debauching me utterly?” He grinned and pinched Tony’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. His grin was positively devious as he steadily increased the pressure until Tony’s knees jerked up. “I think perhaps you need to be convinced to make a little noise.” Without leaving Tony’s lap, he leaned over, that exquisitely long body arching beautifully to get to the side drawer.

“Oh come now where did you get those?”

The god of mischief gave a fake gasp. “Why Anthony, these were in your drawers already.” He let the rubber tip of the clamps click together wickedly in front of Tony’s eyes, delighting in the nervous tension there. “Now, how tight should we make this?” he wondered aloud and began to unscrew them. Each rotation brought the clamp ends closer together, ensuring a heavier pinch. And apparently, Loki had a high opinion of Tony’s ability to take pain.

“Lokes…” Tony breathed in warning and the pale immortal rubbed his nipples until the texture of them was raised to his needs.

“Hush…” Loki commanded and opened the jaws wide. He was at least kind enough to increase the pressure slowly, letting the clamp end bare down in small increments as it grabbed Tony’s nipple. He had to bite his lip to keep from giggling as Tony’s jaw fell open and his eyes widened when the clamp finally closed down on it. But his excitement must have been all too apparently.

Tony laughed a little hesitantly. “T-this is really getting you off isn’t it?”

Loki locked eyes with him, a little surprised that Tony had perceived his joy so well. “Of course.” He answered cautiously. “Any time I can have a sweet mortal dangling at my whims, I find it very satisfying.”

Tony gave a softer smile and tried not to show just how smug he felt when Loki blushed.

Then the next clamp snapped on fiercely and Tony let out a yelp. “Much better.” Loki grinned as split his fingers so that they scratched on either side of the clamp. He made a deep growl in his throat, his eyes full of devilish intent. He flicked them, once, twice, three times, watching Tony wince in unison. He gripped the ends and tugged firmly, stretching out the nipples till the mortal let out a sound of pain.

“Geez can you watch that!” Tony sounded out and was silenced by a warm kiss against his lips. Loki soothed his aches, letting their lips press together in sweet, longing need. The god slipped his tongue past the defenses and moaned hotly. For a few minutes Tony forgot all about the clamps. The god placed his thumbs against his paramours temples and stroked his hands back into the short hair, as though he could possess Tony in this way. He bit down on the bottom lip, scraping his teeth and grinding his cock up against Tony’s.

A sudden, seizing cold screamed out over his chest and Tony jerked to get away from it. “What’s wrong Anthony?” Loki said in a far more innocent voice than one might assume. He lifted his hands, the tips of his fingers blue and freeing cold. Before the man could answer he pressed them to the swollen and sore buds. Tony’s breath hitched and he shook his head back and forth, trying to process the sensation. The clamps made everything tender and exposed. But the cold soothed it. Yet the longer Loki kept the touch pressed to him, the more intense it became.

“Lokes…” he gasped out, panting a little. “Loki!” he started when the feeling became aching and sore.

The sly god covered the chill with his mouth. His tongue so warm and comforting against the chill. Then, he did it again. This time he kept the icy chill in place, despite Tony’s jerking and writhing about to avoid it, until the nipples turned purple. “Now, I’ll bet you’d like these off, wouldn’t you?” he grinned and gently undid the claps.

The freezing screaming soreness expanded through his chest and Tony let out a string of curse words. “Fuck shit god damn son of a bitch Loki you little bastard!” The longer the clamps were off, the more intense it became. Loki’s laugh was terrible.

“Oh. The proud Man of Iron, one of earths hero’s, brought low by a few nipples clamps.” Loki nuzzled into his neck, mouth divining his soft spots and manipulating them expertly. He looked down at Tony’s cock, pressed and straining against the boxer briefs. His own was raging between his thighs. “Fuck.” He whispered softly. He began sliding up and down with debauched intentions. “Still sore, Anthony?” he taunted and slapped his right pectoral.

“Loki!” Tony gasped, his hips twitching. He wasn’t sure if he liked this or not. It was…different. These games were different…at least in this situation. The women he’d been with hadn’t had the tenacity to really push his limits this way. It was scary…and exciting in its own way. But he wasn’t sure if he actively enjoyed it.

When sensation had come back to his nipples, Loki pulled the clamps back up and made Tony watch as he hooked a small chain between them. He let them snap back into place as he shoved Tony down onto the bed. “Now then, little mortal man.” He growled, unsheathing Tony’s dick from its cotton prison. “I am going to use these reins to ride you like my personal stallion.”


	6. Day Six: Corsetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know. Yes I am a Rennie. Every July-October I help fellow ladies tie their corsets. :D  
> This chapter contained:  
> -male on male  
> -cute fluff  
> -corset tightening  
> -implications of fucking till bones crack

Loki was a man of aristocratic birth. He had lived most of his life in the palace of Asgard, surrounded by the finest the Nine Realms had to offer.

So of course it stood to reason that he liked pretty things.

Not that Tony was in the habit of checking his fuck buddies internet history, but sometimes you just stumble on things you weren’t expecting to see.

Then again, it was totally worth it to see the look on Loki’s face when he saw the store package on the bed.

“Well?” Tony said, gesturing.

“I was not aware we were giving gifts to one another.” Loki said sharply, but his brows were raised in interest.

“Well…this isn’t so much a gift as it is checking off another of the things on that list.” He insisted. “Look will you just open it?”

Loki took a deep breath and strode across the room, sliding the lid off and dealing with the stupid amounts of useless tissue paper that people seem to think is necessary in packaging.

There was a moment. A beautiful, ridicules moment, where Loki looked down into the box and blinked several times in confusion. Tony gloated with his eyes. “Ya like it?”

His graceful hands lifted the corset from the package. A dazzling emerald green brocade with a black lace overlap. Wrought with gold fabric so it shone when the lights hit it just right.

For all he tried to keep composure, Tony caught the hint of a delighted smile on Loki’s serene face.

“It is lovely…” he said softly, hands running over the intricate work.

“Well? You going to let me lace you up?”

“You wish to see me in this?” Loki said softly.

“Well not just that.” Tony reached into the package and drew out a pair of matching panties.

Getting into a corset is more than just snapping it on. A well fitted, well-made corset, hugs and tightens, keeping you in, correcting posture and ensuring frame.

And putting it on your paramour was a kink Tony never knew he had till now.

Loki stood naked in front of him, letting the mortal enjoy the site of his pale body. Tony almost felt like he should be down on his knees for this. Asking permission to touch him.

 _Fuck that._ He took the panties, grabbed Loki’s shoulders, and dragged him over to the set of full length tri-mirrors in his dressing room. “Face the mirror.” He whispered darkly. “I want you to see yourself like this.” Loki raised no objections. He pressed his hands to the reflecting glass, leaning forward as Tony grabbed his knee and lifted it. He slid the limber leg into the panties, then let it fall to the floor for balance. His tongue found Loki’s neck, licking at the top of his spine.

“Stark…” The name came out breathlessly.

“Shuuu.” Tony warned and Loki gave out a tiny sound. He did the same with the other leg, drawing the panties up over the shapely hips and buttocks. It was visually stunning. Loki’s cock was too big to be kept ensnared by the lace and brocade, so it peeked out the top like some spying pervert. The engineer chuckled and slid his thumb over the head, encouraging its growth. Already he had a growing chub in his pants, and he rubbed it against Loki to show him this was turning him on.

Loki watched in the reflection as Tony brought back the actual corset. “Ready for this?” he asked. It was a side laced variety, so Loki had to take a moment and hold it in place while Tony lined up the strings and laced them loose.

“It’s not the right size.” Loki observed with disappointment. There was a three inch gap on either side.

“No, it’s not.” Tony said with an edge of mischief all his own. “But let’s make it that way.” He took the gods hands and slammed them to the mirror. “Brace yourself.” He warned. He gripped the laces in a fist and jerked them up.

Loki gasped to feel such a sudden, firm tightening around his waist. “Anthony…gnnnugh!” he let out as Tony did it again. Each time the gap cinched shut a bit more, constraining, gripping his body relentlessly. He could breath, although he had to do so carefully. At the moment it felt more like a tight hug.

It had been a long time since Loki had been hugged.

“Ready?” Tony said and gripped one set of strings in his teeth. He moved to the right and began pulling the loops tighter. At each level he jerked the strings in until both sides of the corset touched. He then pulled the strings at the top, ensuring the whole thing stayed in place. Loki gasped and moaned each time, his waist being hard tucked.

“Y-you’ve done this…be-FORE!” Loki scratched the glass as one side closed entirely.

“I dated a Rennie girl once.” He said absently. “She always needed me to lace her before morning meeting…for which she was usually late.” Tony remembered wistfully. He moved to the other side, repeating the process.

“What the blazes is a Rennie?” Loki said, already sweating.

“A person who works at a Ren Fair. Usually cast…” he remembered Loki probably had no idea what a Ren Fair was. “I’ll take you some time. One of those Midgardian things you either love or hate.” He promised. He pulled one last time, both sides now meeting beautifully. “There we are.” He grabbed Loki’s wrists and pulled them behind his head, moving them both back so Loki could see himself all stretched and tightened. “You like?” he asked.

Loki was blushing. Whether from the strain of corsetry done right or the fact that he was rigid as a flag pole was any bodies guess.

“You look good.” Tony said, nibbling on the gods ear as he held him in place. “Really good.”

“Tony…” Loki’s voice was barely above a whisper. He was pleading for more. Trying not to show just how much this aroused him. Made him hunger for more.

“Come on reindeer games.” Tony pushed. “Say it…”

“Anthony…please.”

Tony wrenched the gods arms behind his back, grabbed him under the waist and lifted him. Asgardian strength be dammed, Loki didn’t weigh that much. He could feel the heart beat quicken under his touch, the tremble of Loki’s body as he was gripped so ultimately. “Get on the bed, and get your ass up in the air.” He ordered.


	7. Day Seven: Awkward Sexual Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -male on male  
> -implied weird position  
> -fingering

“Limber little fuck.” Tony snarked.

“Jealous, Anthony?” He teased, wriggling his ass cheeks invitingly. Never mind how he’d gotten his knees up that high. How the fuck was he _balancing_?

His engineering mind just had to know.

Loki smirked and pulled his hand around, pressing two of Tony’s fingers into his pink hole. “Figure it out later.” He scolded. “Fuck me now.”


	8. Chapter Eight:Domination & Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since chapter seven was VERY short, I decided to do a double upload.
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> -male on male  
> -bdsm  
> -role play  
> -cock rings

They both liked to fuck. And they had a tendency to get rough with one another. Tony qualified himself as a top and Loki as the bottom. But the truth was far more complicated. More than once, Loki had thrown him down and ridden his cock till it was raw, making Tony feel like a well-used piece of meat. Other times he had pumped into Loki with such unrelenting force that the god had mewled and whined like a virgin.

This was different. This was about more than sex. It was about giving over control.

Or at least as much control as Loki could be convinced to give up.

JARVIS had to be turned off. No recordings, no monitoring whatsoever. For the first time they locked the doors. Not that anyone was likely to just walk into Loki’s bedroom uninvited. Or invited. Or ever.

It was more for Loki’s peace of mind.

Tony sat in the leather arm chair, looking down at him. The rules had been set in place, they both knew their roles. He didn’t want to delve too deep into what it meant for Loki to…trust him with this power.

 _It’s just a more complicated sex game._ He convinced himself as he spread his legs wide. Loki was in Humble position. His knees coiled up under his stomach, head bowed low with arms splayed out towards Tony as though he were praying to him. The collar on his neck had a leash, which Tony thumbed as he debated about what to do first. _He’s already in Humble…maybe a little posture training._

“Floor.”

Loki wasn’t allowed to speak. No gags kept this rule in place. Just the knowledge that it was a rule. He stretched forward, letting his body lay flat against the rug. He pulled his arms up behind his back, and splayed his legs open, face pressed to the ground.

Tony smiled. “What is this pose?” he asked, waiting for the correct response.

“Floor.” Loki answered, his voice strained.

 _This is so hard for him._ Tony realized. But he was doing it. “What is the purpose of this pose?”

“To show my submission.” Loki’s ass cheeks tightened as he finished. “To present myself for your pleasure.”

Tony nodded. “Floor Punish.”

Loki gracefully slid up, his body coiling up as he bent backwards, adopting the same pose but with his front exposed and arms stretched out above him.

Tony asked again. “What is this pose?”

“Floor Punish.”

“And what is its purpose?”

There was a definite tremble. “To present my most tender parts for you to punish, as I have displeased you.”

Tony chuckled. The collar wasn’t the only measure to ensure that Loki remembered his place in this game. Tony mused over the fact that cock rings were wonderful things. Especially ones that forced a tight constraint on the shaft and forced the testicles into a neat little drawn pouch about two inches down from where they normally held. “Forgiveness.”

Loki moved up, always sure to keep himself in the beautiful, languid movements that displayed him body at it’s prime. He sat up and tucked his legs under his body. He bowed his beautiful face, as though not daring to look at his master. He extended his arms towards Tony and crossed his wrists. When tony asked him the meaning, Loki responded in petulant tones. “When I have been punished, this is how I ask for your forgiveness.”

“And how long do you hold that pose?”

“Till I’m forgiven.”

Tony could hear the irritation. So he decided to push it. He took the glass of bourbon on the table and laid it on Loki’s outstretched hands. If the god was furious, he held his pose beautifully despite it. Tony stood up and circled him with empirical reinforcement. He reached down and stroked his fingers through the black hair, just to show he could. He patted Loki’s head, watching the bourbon jostle in the glass but not fall. “Good boy.” He taunted. “Display.” He said as he took the glass back and drank from it.

Loki reached back behind him, stretching his hands out to the floor and leaning to support himself elegantly on his finger tips.

“And this pose?”

Loki’s eyes were flashing, but he was gasping with hot breaths. “Display.”

“And?”

“So that my body is at its best viewing for you.”

Tony chuckled. “And…”

“S-so you can play with it at your whim.”

Tony reached out to the button on the cock ring. “Damn right.” He clicked it on.

Loki lost just enough composure to go from his finger tips to his palms for support. He let out a low, aggravated moan as the vibrations made the agony of his cock’s imprisonment even more straining.

 _I am wasted on Iron Man._ Tony mused. _I totally should have been a sex toy inventor._ The RPMs were so intense you could actually see the rigid dick vibrating along with it. Loki’s face was blushing bright red, his eyes becoming limpid and passive. “Discipline.”

There was a desperate gasp as Loki shifted his weight and moved forward onto his knees. He folded his arms under his chin, presenting his ass high and proud in the air. Tony asked him what the pose meant as he strained not to lose face. “When I have displeased you, I need to be disciplined. This pose allowed you access to the best punishment.” He let out a feminine sound as Tony reached between his legs, cradling the humming cock in his palm. He clicked the button two more times and Loki gave out a wrenched sob. He could feel it in his hips now and he pressed his forehead to the ground to avoid looking Tony in the eyes.

Tony put a steadying hand on Loki’s back, rubbing down his muscles and delighting at the tension there. He had never seen the god look so wrung out. Emotionally, physically. He looked beautiful in his debasement. And Tony wondered if he was aware of it. “One more, hot stuff.” He promised and couldn’t resist a grin. “Kneel.”

Knees under his hips, straight up, hands behind his back and face presented forward. He kept his eyes down though, aware of the irony.

Tony asked the question.

“To show my ultimate submission. To acknowledge your power over me.” Loki answered. He was shaking now, not just for the vibrations on the cock.

 _Is he angry?_ Tony arched his eyebrow and came closer presenting his hand next to Loki’s face. “Got something you’d like to say?”

Loki hesitated, licked his lips, then leaned forward and pleadingly licked the back of Tony’s hand like a pet begging for attention. There were rules here too. If Tony wanted him to speak, he would lift Loki’s chin. If he wanted silence, he would gently strike the gods cheek with the back of his hand.

“Alright, what is it?” He said, lifting the chin with his fingers.

Cock controlled, body writhing, brought lower than he had ever been. Loki looked up at Tony and begged: “More.”


	9. Day Nine: Double Penatration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -male on male  
> -implications  
> -sex toys  
> -stretching  
> -brief dubious consent

Balls deep and sweating, Tony reached for the toy fumbled it, and groaned.

“Get another one.” Loki growled over his shoulder. It was no a request. He wanted it. Now!

“The only one left is the big one!” Tony answered.

The pale god lifted himself up from his bent over position. “Use it!”

“Okay okay hold up.” Tony reached for it, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hand. They had given this one the tongue-in-cheek name of Thor. Okay so that was a little on the dirty side.

Okay a LOT on the dirty side.

But that just kind of made it hotter.

 _We are going to need a lot of lube._ He grabbed the bottle and squirted a generous amount of it onto the toy.

“Stark.” Loki snapped with a warning tone.

“Geez hold on.” He snapped back. He pulled out part pay and crooked his fingers into Loki’s well fucked asshole. They had spent plenty of time stretching and maneuvering it. Trying to ensure that no tearing or pain happened. He pulled and spread his fingers, trying to give enough space for the dildo to at least start fitting.

Loki groaned out and tried to relax.

“Okay. Here we go.” Tony rubbed the thick, bulbous head against the pucker. It was a trick of pushing, pulling, stretching and a little bit of force. Loki was getting frustrated and eager. He slammed his fist down into the sheets. Tony smacked his ass once, hard to settle him out.

“Ha!” Tony said as it finally moved in. “Told you I’d…get it.”

Loki had gone still, body tense save for the momentary shudder.

“Lokes…? You okay?”

The trickster looked up at him. “S-slow.” He begged.

 _Oh like hell._ “Oh no. You were in such a rush a minuet ago.” He grappled for Loki’s arms and grabbed the elbows, hauling him up like the reigns of a horse. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint you now.”

“Tony! Please….aaaaaaaaaanhghhhh!” Loki hollered but didn’t bring himself up to resist as Tony pulled him back. Every inch of the two dicks forcing their way into his body, spreading him relentlessly. His body tightened on it and Loki felt the beautiful, unending pressure sing into him. “Tony!” he screamed.

“There ya go handsome.” Tony grunted out heavily. “Fuck!” Tony’s muscles strained and released, pulling and relenting, watching the cocks slid in and out a little easier as Loki was lubed and loosened. He could feel how desperately Loki was trying to find purchase on the bed. But he didn’t allow him that. He grabbed the hips and yanked them back, impaling the trickster firmly down to the base.

“Ahh! Tony! Yes!” Loki let out a ravaged noise.

The engineer grabbed the dildo and took firm hold of the base. “Try this.” He began to move the cock in and out opposite his own creating delicious friction. “Double stuffed…’ he muttered to himself.

Loki made several warm, choking sounds as it began to rub against his insides. “Not…oh….ugh! Not…ahhh!”

“Oh hush. You like it.” Tony insisted as he watched Loki’s cock tremble and leak precum. “God, I am going to bang you into the mattress.”

“Yes!” Loki agreed heartily.


	10. Chapter Ten: Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally this is supposed to be "Getting Caught HAVING SEX" but I was in the mood for some emotional porn. So there is like this chapter and chapter eleven where it's all about feels.  
> This chapter contains:  
> -feels  
> -male on male  
> -almost traumatic major character death

Loki didn’t care. He dug his fingers into the twisted construction wire and concrete, trying to heft. He was strong. But not strong enough. Perhaps desperation had sapped him.

A familiar presence landed behind him and the flowing red cape caught his eyes. “Loki?” Confusion in his voice made it all too obvious. “Loki what…what are you doing? If this chaos is of your making…”

“Help me!” Loki hollered out, not caring what anyone might think.

Thor balked, lowering his hammer in confusion.

“Brother help me!” Loki screamed as he tore at the rubble. “Please!

The thunder god hesitated only a second longer before grabbing the heavy slab and lifting it. In an instant they both saw it. The twitching red and gold gauntlet. Whether it moved by the will of electricity or by Tony Stark, neither could tell.

“No.” Loki whispered and dove for it, shoving more and more debris aside. Thor helped, both from concern and curiosity. “Please. Please no.” he felt no comfort when they revealed the torso, the battered and bashed Iron man armor sparking angrily. Loki began searching for the releases of the face plate. A hiss erupted as he clicked them open and Tony’s unconscious face was revealed.

Thor turned around to Rogers. “We need a healer!” he shouted. The battle was dying down. Natasha, Clint and Hulk could likely handle rounding up the minions.

“He has one.” Loki insisted and looked for the control panel. “JARVIS?”

_Here ssssir. Ha-a-a-a-a-aving trrrrrouble s-s-s-staying online. R-r-reeeeeeepair w-work neeeeeee-d-d-d-d—ded Mr. L-l-aufeyson._

“Show me where he is injured.” Loki demanded of the AI.

_Sensors i-indicate s-s-sever injuries to the vital or-or-or-organs. P-p-pulse rate slowing. B-b-rain activity l-l-l-losing function._

Rogers had shown up and, upon seeing Loki, moved to take the perceived villain from his friend. Thor held out an arm to stop him. He understood the situation no better than Steve. But he was also more aware of Loki’s capabilities.

Loki thought quickly. “Open his breast plate for me JARIS. Quickly.” Another hiss and the whirling of broken gears as the armor slide back. Loki almost choked and lost his nerve to see the damage done. He knew enough about human physiology to tell when ribs were crushed. Internal and external bleeding, broken arm…

“Let him…” Thor said as Steve tried to push forward again.

Loki was by no means a fully trained healer. But his magical education had included the knowledge. He pressed his body as close to Tony’s as he could get. He would have to do as much guess work as he could, relying on JARVIS to fill in the blanks. “Follow my lead.” He explained to the AI. “Tell me when his body starts working as it should.” A golden glow traced over his fingers. It was warm and thick, flowing like molasses. He focused on the immediate threats. Brain repairs, organ failure. JARVIS communicating to him as he brought all his focus to ensuring Tony’s life was not lost to him.

The others were starting to arrive. It did not miss Thor’s notice that the Hulk seemed unabashed by Loki’s hands on his close friend. But those were questions for later.

The monitoring system of Tony’s vital organs started to show improvement. Loki was sweating, gritting his teeth and pressing with determination. When the heart rate began to beep steadily he looked up.

_Sir, Direct danger averted. Vital systems back in function. Mr. Stark will still require hospitalization…_

Tony made a groaning noise, lolling his head to one side weakly. His eyes fluttered and cracked open. He grinned to see Loki. “Hey. Did anybody kiss me this time?” he jibbed.

Loki was tense. Gasping and tense and looked as thought he might collapse. He missed the stunned looks on the Avengers faces as he surged forward to grab Tony, holding him so close he might have almost crushed a rib himself. For Tony’s part, he just sort of hung there limply in the gods arms, too weak and exhausted to move.

This of course meant he got to see the looks of shock, confusion and, in Natasha’s case, mild interest.

“So…uh…guess there is some explanation needed…” he started out.

Loki reared back and slapped him across the face, the noise making everyone jump.

“OW! JESUS AGELESS FUCKING CHRIST LOKI WHAT THE FUCK!” Tony screamed at his lover.

“You idiot! You stupid reckless bastard!” Loki hit him again, though a little less hard this time. “I have seen Thor make smarter decisions you hapless little shit!” he railed as Tony forced his left arm to move and hold Loki back. Thor just rolled his eyes at the comment as if to say ‘ _tshk whatever_ ’.

“Well it worked didn’t it?”

“That is not the point you moron!” Loki snarled, fury in his green eyes. “Did you ever stop to think of the cost? Did it ever even occur to you what might have happened if I wasn’t here to heal you? Ancestors above why do I keep falling into association with these reckless fools!”

“Well…you were here.” Tony insisted, looking around. He changed his grip and brought Loki close, hugging the angry god. “And…it looks like we’re out…” He realized Thor was giving him a hard stare through those bright blue eyes. _Oh that’s a conversation I just can not **wait** to have. _

Loki ran his fingers against Tony’s torn tank top and gave a small laugh. “You addlepated, glorified blacksmith.”


	11. Day Eleven: Explaining Their Unconventional Relationship To A Disapproving Third Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -feels  
> -disapproving Thor  
> -many feels  
> -implied male on male

Tony had spent the better part of a week in the intensive care room. Normally he would have snuck off. But every time he tried to move from the bed Loki’s vicious glare had sent him back down. Well, not Loki per say. He had used illusion crafting to ensure that he would not be recognized in even in the private hospital. The Avengers had come by to check on him. Though they had accepted Loki’s presence at the mansion, this added a new wrinkle to everything. No one said so openly, but there was a general air of disapproval.

Except for Natasha. _I guess being a super spy and all she just doesn’t judge._ In fact she had even given Loki a nod before leaving as if to say ‘thank you for not letting him die.’

Bruce had already known about their illicit sexual liaison and had refrained from any commentary.

Thor had come by one, both to see Tony and to give Loki a long, loud, ‘private conversation’.

Tony would have given anything to have seen what they discussed.

But now, home and mostly healed. He did not relish his current situation.

He and Thor sat across from one another at the dining room table, coffee going cold in their mugs. Everyone else seemed to have taken it as obvious that this conversation did not require an audience and had made themselves scare.

 _Even Loki abandoned me to his brother’s mercies. Little shit._ Thor’s face was hard to read. He didn’t seem angry. More like…controlled. Contained.

And it was driving Tony nuts. “So…are you going to ask me what my intentions are?” he tried joking. “Tell me to have him back to Asgard by 10?”

Thor didn’t get the joke. He sat forward, locking eyes with Tony. “Anthony Stark, I consider you my friend. I would gladly have you by my side in battle and would share ale with you in the taverns.” He started off. “But…this is a poor choice you have made in bed mates.”

“On the contrary. Last six months have been some of the best sex I have ever had.” Anyone else might have been put off to hear the sibling’s sexual life being spoken of with such candor. But according to Loki, sex in Asgard just wasn’t considered taboo. Even their marriage contracts held stipulations about sexual gratification. Hell it was even a grounds for divorce!

“I do not speak of the quality. Rather the man you have chosen. I have seen Loki throughout many lovers and trysts, Anthony. They most often do not end well.” Thor warned.

“Most don’t. Goodness knows I’ve had several of those.” The scientist shrugged, flinched from his sore shoulder, then tried to adjust. “From what he’s said, some of yours didn’t exactly end on good terms either.”

“But with Loki it is different. By his very nature he cannot help himself. He is prone to certain tendencies…”

“Why? Because he’s gay?”

Thor’s eyes blinked for a moment and you could tell he was trying to remember something. “Gay? Forgive me. This term does not exist on Asgard. I do not take any meaning from it.”

“Gay. Homosexual. Into guys.” Tony explained. _Fucking culture clash._

“Ah. You mistake my concerns. That is of no consequence. My brother has always taken his pleasure where he sees fit. Men, women…other.” Thor looked a little embarrassed at that last part. Tony had read the myths so there was no point in going into further detail here. “It is of no concern to me that you both share the same gender. Nor would any one on Asgard be bothered in the least by it. A trait you Midgardian do not seem to share.”

“Yeah social injustice we got a long way to go.” Tony was more than a little irritated by this. “So spill it. If it’s not the gay thing then why do you have a problem with this.”

Thor sighed. “I cannot explain too much without telling you stories that are not mine to divulge. But I will try to explain it in the words told to me.” Thor pushed his blond hair away from his face and gripped the coffee cup tightly. “Loki’s affection is much like a fire. When you sit near it, it is warm and comforting. It keeps the darkness at bay and you feel safe in its presence for a time. However, if you are drawn too close, it burns you, blinds you to all else. And will eventually consume you.” He looked out the window, as though remembering what he’d been told. “But if you draw yourself too far away, it becomes cold and distant. And the darkness engulfs you entirely.” He finally brought his eyes back to Tony, a little bit of pity there. “I love my brother greatly. And I have been on the receiving end of his affection before.” He tapped the place where Loki had stabbed him on Stark tower. “I do not wish to see you consumed, friend Stark.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Look uh…what you’re talking about. It’s deeper then we’ve gone.” He argued. “I mean we’re just…fucking. Don’t they have fuck buddies on Asgard?”

“Bed mates. No entanglement beyond the bower.” Thor said to show he got the concept. “Yes we do. But with Loki the situation is skewed. He protected you Stark. Had you seen his face when he thought you had perished in battle…” he shook his head. “I have not seen him so lost since Jormungander was banished.” The thunder god sighed. “Listen to me Tony. Loki has many faults, but he protects what he believes is his. He would not have aided you if this were nothing but bed sport. And he would not have struck you for your foolishness if you meant so little to him.”

“You think he’s in love with me.”

“I cannot say if it is love or passing affection. Merely that I have seen him behave this way before…with Sigyn.”

Tony thought for a moment. “His wife…err…ex-wife.”

“He has told you about her?” Thor seemed amazed.

“Well…mostly I learned it from the books. But yeah he mentioned her in passing. Why?”

“Another story that is not mine to tell.” Thor insisted. He stood up from the table, sipped at the coffee and made a face of disgust. “This beverage is heinous when cold.” He said and placed the cup in the sink. “I do not meant to chide or give you doubt. I merely wish to warn you as a friend. Loki is volatile. More so when he is in love. For him it is a desperate, clinging need he has always had and will never be fully fulfilled. Perhaps…because he was not given enough of it…”

Tony sipped the coffee. He had worked enough late nights not to mind it cold. “Look I get what you’re saying. I do. But…I just… until today I never saw any evidence of it. I mean we’ve literally done nothing but fuck…” he stopped himself. When this whole thing began, he and Loki had their own set of rooms. Technically they still did. But usually they had fucked and then gone back to their own beds. Now, more often then not, one just crashed in whatever bed the other was in. Did they sometimes spend hours together in the lab? Sometimes not even talking? Weren’t their times when they merely spoke with one another? Just out of boredom or desire to share opinions. Laughed?

It really hit him when he thought about his first night home from the hospital. He had gone to bed alone, half drugged with medication. He had woken up around two in the morning to find Loki’s arms around him, the gods head buried close to his chest. He hadn’t moved, but the evenness of his breath had altered Loki to his awareness.

“Don’t.” Loki whispered, his voice dry and hollow, as if he’d been crying to himself.

They hadn’t spoken about it since.

Thor’s smile was a little sad. “You see how difficult it is not to become affectionate with him?” He clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “If you two are happy, then I would not interfere for all the world. I want my brother to find some measure of happiness in his life. But I warn you none the less Anthony, Loki’s love can often prove more frightful than his hatred.”


	12. Day Twelve: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -male on male  
> -first time anal  
> -blow jobs  
> -considerate Loki feels

Tony didn’t like to overthink things. But his mind dwelled on Thor’s words. They kept tossing around in his head as he continued healing for the next few days. Suddenly, everything seemed radically different. The way Loki smiled at him in the mornings. How he would chide Tony for not taking the medication the doctor’s had given him.

The fact that they weren’t fucking nearly as rough as they had been the past few days.

Hell the god seemed almost afraid of hurting him! Which was kind of offensive both to his masculine pride and his fear of commitment. Of course he was trying to be as non-chalant about it as he could, given the fact that he had saved Tony’s life.

“If you do not take your pills and go to your healer appointments then you will be in pain and all my power will have been wasted.” Loki snapped at him when he had missed his third examination. Of course the fact that he had all the same equipment available to him here was a moot point as far as Loki was concerned.

So when he got back from said ‘healers appointment’ and Bruce gave him a long, knowing look, all Tony could say in response was “Shut up.”

But it wasn’t until he took a look at the list again that he started to get an idea. Not a great idea. Not even a really good one. But an idea none the less.

Since his injury, Loki had sort of dropped the idea of the 30 Day Challenge. Maybe he was afraid the rest of it would be too much on the tender mortal frame. But, spurred on by Thor’s concerns and his own natural sex drive, Tony knew there was one thing Loki wanted that he hadn’t given him.

“Fuck me.” Tony said that night when they were alone.

Loki gave a charmed smile. “Isn’t that what I have been doing, Anthony?”

“No…well…I’ve been fucking _you._ ” Tony said and bobbed his head from side to side nervously. “I, uh…I want… I mean I’d like for you to…fuck me…in the ass.” _Holy shit the look on his face._ What Thor had said about a fire suddenly made sense. Those green eyes were ablaze with torrid desire for him.

“You have been injured recently.” Loki said, controlling himself. “I would not wish to cause you pain.”

“I am on vicodin, okay. Pain is something other people feel.” Tony said smoothly. “And besides, don’t pretend like you haven’t been adding your little magicky hocus pocus too it. You think I don’t know what it feels like? Not that I’m complaining.” He wasn’t. Loki’s glowing gold hands trick felt like a good deep tissue massage with warm stones.

Loki stood up with fluid grace. “You want me to do this?” he asked again, approaching Tony like a predator.

The engineer gulped. “Uh…y-yeah. I mean if you want to…”

His nervousness only seemed to excite Loki further. “Tony…” he said, using the more affectionate shortening of his name. “I wish you to know I _will_ be gentle with you.” He promised.

Tony’s chest started pumping hard. “I kinda hope so.” A smooth hand reached up and caressed his cheek, moving up to his hair to sooth him.

“Come with me Tony.” The god took hold of his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He reached down to the mortal’s shirt hem and pulled it up over his head, exposing his skin. “Help me undress.” They took their time with that part, slipping the clothing off one another in the bright tiled room. Loki started the shower and stepped it, the hot steam rising off his body. “Come here dirty little mortal…” he grinned enticingly. “If you’re going to offer your virginity to a god, you need to be scrubbed clean first.”

“Psssfth.” Tony responded with an utter lack of maturity. “ _Virginity._ What am I sixteen?” But he let Loki drag him into the shower and press him to the wall.

“Since we have a lack of priests here to do the work, I suppose I’ll just have to fill in.” Loki teased, taking the loofa and squirting soap on it. Tony preferred just a plain bar of soap. But Loki had to have the scented stuff. Apparently they didn’t really distinguish between masculine and feminine scents on Asgard. So Tony had to put up with the wafting of lavender and valerian. The god stood in front of him and took his arm, slowly scrubbing down his body. There was a terribly intimate moment, as his hands glided down over the ARC reactor, that Loki touched foreheads with him. Their entire naked bodies were touching. The suds and water cascading over their features. The air was full of steam and contentment, and Loki gave a wry chuckle.

Suddenly Tony felt strong arms wrap around his torso and drag him forward into an embrace. “Relax.” Loki ordered firmly as his fingers began to trail down Tony’s spine. “And trust me just a little.” Easier said than done. As the nimble fingers ran over his ass cheeks, everything tensed. Loki chuckled. “How like a virgin, so nervous…so tense.” He tasked and used his other hand to rub Tony’s back encouragingly.

“I’m not a china doll, Lokes.” Tony said, a little offended. “I can take it. I mean hell I’ve seen you just slide down on it first thing in the morning…”

“ _I_ have the benefit of practice.” Loki said without a shred of shame. “Not to mention a little preparedness goes a long way. And regardless as to how it may offend your pride…” He thrust his bulge up to Tony’s stomach. “Do _you_ want to just slide down on _this_?” Tony’s eyes went wide. “I thought not.” He gripped the mortals ass possessively and split the cheeks with both hands, letting the hot water run between them.

Tony bit the corner of his lip and moaned. He’d done some outer play before. And Loki had managed, once or twice, to slip in a finger. But this was for the most part a new experience for him. He would have to trust himself in the experts hands. So, when Loki’s index finger probed the hole, he tried not to clench down. A soft shushing sound was pressed to him and Tony held onto Loki’s torso, letting the trickster do as he would. “Fuck…Lokes…” he whimpered hesitantly as the finger began to push inside.

Knuckle by knuckle it moved inside of him, swiftly but gently. It wasn’t so bad. A little awkward but not a bad sensation. Loki let the mortal nuzzle into his neck, finding a place to distract himself by licking the water off the pale skin. When it was in up to the palm, Tony felt the digit start to move in and out. “Ahhhh.” He let out a short noise.

“You have to stop tensing up. If you grip me tightly now I’ll never spread you enough for my cock.”

“Trying.” Tony muttered, biting his lower lip. He was more nervous than he cared to admit. Watching the immortal sly man take it wasn’t the same thing as taking it himself. Every time he thought about that hard, thick, long dick going into his ass…

“Tony.” Loki chided. “You’re clenching.” He kissed the mortal brow and whispered over the rush of water. “You must relax. Trust me to keep my word to you.” The human took a deep breath and nodded, trying to relax his sphincter. Loki moved his finger in and out a few times, ensuring the Tony was putting his fullest concentration into it. He added a second finger to it, letting Tony ease to the sensation before he began to splay them open inside. The noise that erupted from his mouth was so rich Loki wanted to drink it. He opened his fingers again, forcing the little hole to open. “There you go.” He began to thrust his fingers in and out with a little more determination, holding Tony up against his body to support him.

The hot water helped, a lot. So Tony groaned in complaint when Loki shut it off. “Hey come on. That was ahhgH!”

Loki grabbed Tony by his ass cheeks and lifted him, forcing the Avenger to wrapped his legs around Loki’s back. “I mean you despoil you in the bed, Anthony.” He said and walked.

Tony blushed. He forgot just how strong Loki could be. They fell on the bed together and Tony felt a surge of panic. The Asgardian’s hard dick was sliding right up against his asshole, Loki using his fingers to pull and stretch it sweetly. _Not yet no yet not yet!_ He wanted to yell. But he didn’t think he could live with the mocking.   
“Fuck…I keep forgetting how big you are.”

A dark laugh. “After tonight, I promise you will not.” Loki gave a sorrowful sound when Anthony clenched tight around his fingers. “Ohhh, Tony.” He moaned and kissed down the strong, mortal neck. “I want this. I want…you.” There was no hesitation in his voice, just lust. What Tony couldn’t possibly have heard was the implication. After all, Loki could just barely say it in his own thoughts.

_I want to keep you._

His cock lifted along Anthony’s cheeks, caressing the outside rim. He wanted this mortal. He wanted to own him in that blinding, thrusting instant where two people could be no closer without becoming one another. But as hot as he was, Loki could still see the edge of fear as the dick quivered at his entry. _I forgot long ago what it was like to be a virgin._ He mused and set Anthony up on the pillows.

“Uh…don’t you usually…ya know…like it on the hands and knees?” Tony asked.

“ _I_ do. But it is because that position allows for deeper, harder thrusts.” He couldn’t help a lascivious urge when Tony gulped. “For a virgin, it is better this way. Besides…” and at this he cupped Tony’s face in his hands. “I want you to look into my eyes when I take you for the first time.” He kissed Tony, enjoying the way those firm, masculine lips opened to him. “Anthony…the lubricant.”

Tony gave a deep, steadying breath. “Okay. Ooookay.” He calmed himself as best he could. But Loki had promised to be gentle. The god slipped his hands down to caress the hard cheeks and sooth the hips. One palm found his cock and began to stroke it sweetly, bringing the shaft to thick, pulsing erection.

“It is easier if there is pleasure.” Loki promised as Tony let the slick liquid drip out over the head. Loki gathered it up with his fingertips and moved them back to their debauched work at the asshole. Just as the engineer’s mouth came open to express pain, Loki bent his head low and worked his tongue over the eager dick. The groan of pain became a growl of pleasure and strong fingers worked into Loki’s black locks. He let the mortal push him as he worked his finger in and out of the slowly easing hole.

Loki’s hum made Tony throb as a third finger entered and slid back and forth in unison. The head of his cock made a popping sound as the trickster licked his lips. “There we are.” He sat up, letting precum drip from the top. “Anthony…Tony.” He pressed their bodies together. “This will ache, but it should not hurt. If it begins to go past the point which you can take, you must not pretend. You _must_ tell me.”

Tony shrugged. “Can’t we just, use the anal stuff…the numbing gel.”

“Numbing gel means you can’t tell if it hurts or not.” Loki warned and pressed his cock to the entry. “Tony…grab me.” He demanded. And as the gods dick pulled him open Tony had no choice. He arched and gasped, feeling the sudden pressure push into his body. Then it pulled out. In and out. In and out. Loki tested the limits for a time, watching the hole slowly give in, gaping just a few seconds longer then it had a moment ago. When he judged it ready, he pressed in deeper and held.

Tony kneeled from in his chest and his head fell back to the pillows. He mouthed out several curse words. Loki was right. It ached like hell. But it wasn’t pain. He had experienced pain. This was just a lot of pressure and stretching. Then Loki pushed again, the wet sucking sound of his body being opened echoing between them and Tony couldn’t help digging his nails into the pale flesh. There was a sharp breath above him and Tony pulled his fingers back. “Sorry!”

Loki laughed. “Anthony…go on. I can take it. You can’t possibly hurt me.” He swore. And to prove it, he gave a short, firm thrust inside. Tony seized again and clenched down so hard he felt his nails break skin with a snap. Loki closed his eyes and groaned, pushing deeper as he did so. Tony shook his head and shivered, taking short, small breaths to try and let the ache of it die down. Loki kissed his neck warmly. “Shuuu.” He said kindly. “Shuuu… relax.” He reached between them and began slowly stroking the cock in time with long, slow thrusts.

Tony began to breath with the rhythm. It helped a lot. His muscles didn’t tense quite so hard, and when Loki added more lube, his cock moved in and out fluidly. “Okay…that’s…not bad.”

Loki chuckled. “See? A little easier.” Another thrust, a bit firmer. Then again, when his partner made a hitched moan of desire. The grip on his back eased and Tony’s fingers splayed out along his back, inviting him in. And Loki had no intention of refusing that invitation.

Tony gave out a mewling, beautiful, passionate sound as the thick, long member found his prostate and everything in his body gave into it. “Oh holy fucking shit.” Loki did not allow hesitation to enter into it now. He lifted Tony’s ass as began to push, going a little deeper every time, working Tony’s tunnel to hold more of him. He was having to work hard to maintain in control. It was so tight! A warm and gripping hug on his cock that seemed to grow more intense with each motion. Loki gasped as Tony took a little bit of control back and started to gyrate his hips on it. He did so cautiously and out of rhythm. But it showed his desires were increasing.

Loki gave a deep grunt and began to pump himself in and out. Tony could take it now. And he had been as slow as he could long enough. “Tony…” he growled and pulled the mortal under him.

“Yes!” Tony answered. His eyes were desperate and available to anything. There was a spurt of realization that he was going to be sore as fuck come dawn. But it meant nothing right now. He was going to ride that high till it died.


	13. Day Thirteen: Genderswapping

“I cannot help but feel this is revenge for last night.” Loki’s tone was not so much annoyed as amused. He sat in the chair in quite possibly the most lewd pose. Naked and legs splayed open so Tony could watch as he stroked himself lovingly.

“Not revenge per say.” Tony admitted. “But I defiantly don’t want you with any equipment that could get near my ass.” He thought about hot deep Loki had plunged into him. How hard and unrelenting he had become once he had determined Tony stretched enough to hold him. It had been…good. No, wonderfully good. It had left him quaking and limp and sore. And it had been totally worth it.

That being said his ass still felt like it had been split open.

Loki responded with a lewd tongue across his lips. “Then you’ll need to empty the entire first drawer.” He teased. “Now be aware, this is no illusion. I will experience everything as a woman does, with a different sense of sensation when we fuck.”

“Will I be able to…ya know…touch it?” Tony couldn’t resist asking.

“You will feel everything you see.” Loki promised and began to slid his hands against his chest. Slowly, almost unperceivably slow, Tony witnessed the rise and swell of skin and fatty tissue. Loki’s eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply, the creation of small, firm breasts beginning to form. Loki’s hands caressed over the shape he wanted them to be. High, perky, with a lovely curve along the bottom. His fingers closed together as he created the risen, pink buds against pale peach areolas.

Tony was stunned as the god removed his hands, displaying the new female breasts from side to side. He gulped heavily.

“Do you not approve?” He almost sounded worried.

“No! I mean yes! Their perfect.” Honestly Tony liked his boobs big and full, but they would have looked strange on the lean frame. He started to reach forward and balked a little. Loki took him of his wrists and placed the palms against his tits. The second Tony’s rough fingers moved over the newly minted nipples Loki gasped and arched. “So their sensitive?”

“Very!” Loki admitted as regretted it when Tony pinched them strictly. “Oh!” he gasped hotly and whimpered.

“Wow…okay so these are going to be fun.” Tony played with them a while longer, pinching and caressing them, tweaking them until Loki was whining sweetly and turning red. He leaned forward, placing his face between them and feeling their softness on the sides of his cheeks.

“Tony…” Loki breathed out, running his fingers through the short hair. He couldn’t help the way his legs spread open to receive him closer. It made him feel so much better to have that solid, sturdy frame pressed close to him.

“More?” Tony responded.

A chuckle in response as Loki gently pushed Tony back and began to caress his cock and balls. Slowly, tenderly they began to morph. The breasts were easy. Forming a pussy was hard. Loki let his hands grab the tip as he prepared. “This part may be…slightly unnerving.” He warned and began to press the cock inward. Tony had to adjust uncomfortably and he felt a sharp twitch in his groin muscles. The entire hard length became concaved, sliding into the mound of the pelvis as Loki took the testicles and moved them into becoming inside. “I warned you.”

“No no. it’s fine. Little bit...different but…okay.” Tony took a deep breath and shook it off. He slid his hand down across it and all was made right when he felt the soft wetness of a quim on his fingertips. “Holy shit.”

Loki laughed so hard his new tits jiggled. “Well Anthony?” He grinned and caressed the sides of Tony’s face. “Would you like to try it out?”

Tony grinned. “Let me show you why people put up with my smart ass mouth.” He gripped both thighs and split them, exposing the wet mound to his eyes. It had been a while since he’d played with a woman’s pussy, but he’d had enough practice to never forget. He opened wide and encapsulated the entire slit in his mouth.

Loki screamed and arched his hips into the mortal’s mouth. “Fuck! Anthony!” He hadn’t told him just how sensitive it would be when newly forged. Maybe he’d wanted to see what the human would do. He was finding out now as the wriggling tongue played it’s own set of trick on him, Tony’s brown eyes looking up as full of mischief as his had ever been. _I’d forgotten how good this feels. My time spent as a milk maid was so long ago…_ He made a high feminine noise as Tony found the clitoris and manipulated it perfectly, sucking and kissing on it. “Ahhhhnaaaa!”

Tony grinned and scraped his teeth gently along the mound. Loki was riding his face like a bucking horse. It was all he could do to hold on. He flicked the pink tongue back and forth, enjoying the taste. Warm and thick and just a little bit salty. He kissed the clit and moved his fingers around the entry, loving the way Loki writhed into it. “You love this, don’t ya? You like getting that pretty little quim devoured.”

Loki gave a jerky nod and gasped when Tony’s fingers pressed into his body scraping along the roof of his pussy. He found what he was looking for and began to finger it lovingly. Loki’s response was a hard whimper and the sudden squirting into his mouth. The mortal swallowed it. “So quick? Oh come on. We can do better than that.” He pressed into the g-spot harder and began to finger fuck it till Loki gave a quiet sob of pleasure. _One of the best things about a woman will always be her capacity for multiple orgasms._ Loki, being a fertility god of sorts, had the same capacity. But Tony didn’t. The most he could ever manage was three a night. The most he’d ever pushed Loki into was nine.

He wondered if he could top that with a woman


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Gags

It was the biggest gag he could get his hands on in short notice. It fit perfectly into Tony’s mouth, expanding his lips and forcing him to bite down on it till saliva dripped from the corners. Loki couldn’t help but give him a fond look as he looped the straps around and made sure it was tight enough hat his paramour couldn’t just push it out. He would have to endure until Loki took it out.

And from the looks of it, that would not be for quite some time.

Loki was sitting across from him, in his casual Asgardian robes. He still refused to dress in Midgardian apparel, deeming it too common. He crossed his legs, head resting on a finger as he seemed to calculate Tony’s position. “I did not do this just to have bed sport with you, Anthony Stark.” He said suddenly, forcing Tony to look up from his position on the floor. He was not just gagged, but well bound, the shibari knots holding his arms tightly behind him. “I did it because I need to speak with you. And it...would be a great deal more difficult to tell you what I need to say if I am constantly interrupted by your side commentary.”

Tony raised his brows curiously, tilting his head to the side like a puppy trying to understand a strange noise.

Loki seemed agitated. He kept flexing his hand, looking off into the distance, than looking back at Tony. Finally he sighed and sat forward in the chair, not taking his eyes away from the mortals. “You were meant to be a distraction.”

There was a long moment of silence when Tony realized what he meant.

Loki continued. “When I was banished from Asgard into the care of the Avengers, I was utterly spent. I had no powers, no place in this world. But I was still terribly angry. I did as I had always done. I searched for a way to win. To drag myself from the abyss and find a way to reclaim what was rightfully mine. I saw being imprisoned here as an opportunity.” He chewed his lower lip, a clear sign of not wanting to go further. But he pushed himself none the less. “In retrospect, I might have chosen to seduce any of your friends. But as I went through them, the possibilities became daunting. Clint…well I suppose I deserve his animosity. And your Agent Romanov has made her romantic interests very plain. Thor is of course my brother, so that door is closed to me. Banner…” he paused, then shook his head. “Well…no. For obvious reasons. And Captain Rogers did not even seem to realize I was flirting with him. So my options were quickly swindled down to you.”

Tony bit down hard on the gag, his hands tightening into fists.

“I admit I found myself surprised by you in those first few weeks. You had, by your reputation, no interest in men. Yet you flirted with me as casually as if it came naturally. And when it first became apparent that I meant to do more than talk…you did not balk.” Loki stood and began to pace the room, still not looking directly at Tony. “I enjoyed our first romantic fumbling’s. It was charming, watching you figure your way around a ‘new set of equipment’. Teaching you how to play. It was a well-made distraction, Anthony. And I found it far more engrossing then I meant to.”

He turned then, a shy smile on his lips. “And then I found myself enjoying being around you. Listening to your work, watching you. The distraction became an amusement. I thought less and less of how I might manipulate you. More on what I might do next to keep you intrigued.” He laughed, a sort of desperate sound in the quite room. “And when I would see you in my bed at night I would stare into your sleeping face, jaw slack and drooling and realize that I was contented! Contented! In the bed of a glorified mortal blacksmith!” he threw his arms up as though he simply could not reconcile this and looked to Tony for explanation.

Tony could give none, only sit there and listen. But his brow was furrowed deep. His jaw was set in a hard line and Loki seemed to become more nervous.

“I became somewhat…irritated with myself. I suppose you might have notice.” He said apologetically. Of course Tony remembered the week or so where Loki seemed to have a hair trigger about every damn thing. “But when I found the fan site…it came to a head. If you have any idea how many stories I read where we were stupidly, ridiculously saccharine with one another…” He rolled his eyes. “And yet I found them fulfilling. And I began to realize the truth of it.”

He knelt down on front of Tony, giving him a serious look. “I do not wish to be apart from you. I long for the stupid things you say and the ones that have profound meaning to them. I am content to sit and watch you work with your mortal attempts at science. I am content in your bed and in your home. And I have not been content in a terribly long span of years.” He bowed, ashamed of himself. “I have a desperate fear in me. It was given a name when you nearly died. I saw all I had found crumbling before me. I saw your broken body and my chest burned and cracked and I would have done anything in that moment to prevent your end.”

Loki swallowed hard, and when he again looked at Tony it was with the look of a man holding back tears. “I wanted you to know this. I felt it warranted.” He hesitantly reached into Tony’s hair, finger trailing along the gag straps. “And I needed for your silence while I told you.” He took both hands and began to undo the ropes holding Tony in place. He fumbled a bit, obviously more frightened then he let on. Finally he reached for the gag. “Is there something you would say to me now, Antony Stark?”

Tony coughed, sucking his tongue to stop the rampant flow of saliva as he gave Loki a hard look. He had never seen the banished god look so vulnerable before. Or so fretful. He looked away, gritting his teeth and letting out the air in a chuffed bit of frustration. “Why don’t we start with ‘I love you’ and go from there?”


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Explaining a Kink

Tony had been waiting for something…lecherous. After all when it was someone with Loki’s reputation…well one sort of figured it would be filthy as all hell.

Tony half expected to put in a call to a horse breeder.

This was...okay it was kinky as fuck. But it also wasn’t something he was entirely sure he would be able to do.

“So…you want to kidnap me?”

“Abduct…but yes.” Loki smirked. “I admit it was a fantasy that crept into my mind while I was awaiting trial in Asgard’s prisons. I was…irate with you back then. For being such an ass during our last meetings. I was thinking of how I might teach you a lesson if I had you in my clutches. Nothing too permanently damaging mind you. But the thoughts surprised me when they went from despotic to romantic.” He gave Tony a sidelong look, eye traveling up and down his strong, masculine frame. “I started to think to myself, what would I _really_ want to do? If I could have that mouthy little mortal bastard all to myself for a few days, what would I truly want to do with him?” Loki came closer, wrapping his arms around Anthony and pressing his face to the strong chest. “I realized I wouldn’t waste time torturing you…at least not in the way you think.” He hummed eagerly. “I would make you writhe. Writhe and shake until you begged me to debauch you without mercy.”

“And so, it’s been a fantasy for a while then.”

“As good a thought to while away lonely nights as any.” Loki chimed and hummed as he kissed the warm flesh. His hands splayed out and he felt the tense knot o the muscles. “Tony…” he said softly. “I am not saying we ever have to do this. Your friend Bruce was kind enough to make me aware of your suffering in the desert lands. I would not ask you to do something which might force you to relive traumatic moments.” He assured his partner.

“I’m not saying we couldn’t do it.” Tony said defensively. “I’m just saying…you know…safe words…precautions might need to be taken.”

“I am amiable to negotiations.” Loki agreed and began to stroke down his abs, enjoying the way they rippled under his touch. “And as I said, it need not ever happen. This is supposed to be about trusting one another with the dirty thoughts in our heads. Speaking of which…” he looked up into the hot brown eyes of Anthony.

Tony sighed. “Okay…we agreed…total honesty right?” Loki nodded. “Okay well then just let me say I am fully aware this is never going to happen. I mean 100% entirely, totally okay with that knowledge and this is just a dirty little thing that gets me off when you’re blowing me or something.” The look of almost giddy eagerness of the gods face was almost enough to make him change his mind. _What if it was too dirty? Oh come on this is Loki…what if it isn’t dirty **enough**? _ Tony winced and made a noise of doubt from deep within his throat. “nnnnnnnnnahhhuuuI’d like to see you fuck Bruce.”

Loki’s bows furrowed in confusion, then realization. “Banner?” he sat up. “You would wish to see me with your friend?”

“Well…okay do you want an explanation or should we just let this ship sink?” Loki didn’t seem upset, more or less curious. Tony decided to take that as a yes on the explanation. “Okay well…for the longest time, Bruce was the only one who knew about us. So he was okay to confide in. nothing too personal but hey you know how guys talk.” He shrugged. “So this one time we’re working on the pulsars for the suit and he asks, the way Bruce asks, if we wouldn’t mind keeping it down once in a while. It was right after you tried a vibrator in your ass for the first time…”

“Ah! Oh! Yes I suppose did get rather loud.”

“You fucking cracked plaster.” Tony said realistically. He wasn’t kidding either. They’d had to spackle. “So I might have asked him what he had against two people having a good hard fuck and it sort of came out that…well…he might not have had one…in a while. Turns out, as he explains it, he and the Other Guy, ya know Big Green...”

“We are more than well acquainted Anthony.” Loki’s tone was so dry it could have killed a cactus.

“Turns out the two of them share the same emotional and physical uges, it’s just the Big Green’s are more amplified. So if Bruce is happy, the Hulk is ecstatic. If Bruce is sad, the Hulk is depressed. It’s just that rage, aggression and such are the biggest triggers. So what it comes down to is that if Bruce gets a hard on, starts feeling that testosterone pumping, hormones banging around…he runs a big risk of Hulking out and physically hurting whoever he is with.”

“And you want to see him hurt me? My faith in you is fast fading…”

“No no! Not like that. It’s more like…I know you could take it. Look you like to fuck. To the point of where you sometimes run me ragged. Me! I am not a lightweight in the sheets but three orgasms in and I need a nap. So I got this little kink into my head that it would be hot if, one time when the lab was empty and we were all working on a project, you sallied up to Bruce and invite him to fuck you till you hear bells.” Tony licked his lips. “Just…the image of you, wrapped around his cock, taking it till you couldn’t fit another inch, getting off but not entirely able to…too much?”

Loki’s eyebrows were now in his hairline.

“Okay too much…”

“And…does Banner know of this little kinky fantasy you have?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“Oh hell no. As far as I know Bruce is straight. And I don’t want him to feel like we were using him or something for a kinky night.” Tony said apologetically. “It’s more…I wish I could help him out.”

Loki snorted. “Then _you_ take him up the ass.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Leather & Latex

Loki caught the look Tony was trying so unsuccessfully to hide. “Is there something you need Tony?”

The engineer looked away, trying to hide his obvious excitement. “No it’s fine. Go on with what you were doing.”

The god arched and eyebrow and looked down. He had been undoing the straps from his leather boots to slide them off for the night. He reached down across the smooth, well-polished tongue and caught the way Tony shifted awkwardly. “Oh I see.” He slid the pant legs back, revealing the toned, beautiful leather calf of it. “Would you like to come over and remove these from me?”

“The exact opposite actually.” Tony admitted sheepishly.

“Oh? Explain.”

Tony rubbed his neck. “Okay your…whole outfit is like a BDSM fetish wet dream.” He spat out. “The leather, the cling of it, the way you swagger with power whenever you dress up.”

“It is meant to make me feel strong. Asgardian armor is a symbol of all that you are.” He explained, spreading is arms to display the coat. “We are a warrior society. Often our armor has a history written on it, if you know where to look.”

“Yes and you can spend hours explain it to me later.” Tony stood and leaned up against the tall god. “Take a wild guess as to what I want you to use that mouth for right now?”

Loki slid his arms around Tony’s body. “Shall I teach you why they call me Silver-tongue, Anthony?” He gave a sly kiss as Tony gave a groan of yes. “Very well…but first.” He stood back and extended his arms gracefully. ”Undress your master.”


	17. Day Seventeen: Masturbation

The simple fact of it was, Tony had other demands on his time than a sex hungry god. So every once in a while, Pepper forcibly removed him from the lab, the Avengers, the bedroom and made him dress up and go to a board meeting.

So Loki was left to wander the tower by himself. He was still confined there according to SHIELD, so taking a day out was not an option. He had already encountered Bruce, and had been unable to help letting a flittering of Tony’s earlier fantasy move through his mind. Follow directly by the realization of exactly how much that would take. He found reasons to leave after that and of course his day was made more difficult by running directly into Thor.

His big brother had made clear his thoughts on the matter with Stark while his paramour had been unconscious. The not quite fight was still fresh in his mind.

_“Do you think this will solve anything” Thor snapped at him from behind the closed doors of another empty hospital room._

_“I am not attempting to solve anything Thor.” Loki whisper/yelled back, trying not to let anyone else hear. “Is it a crime for me to enjoy myself?”_

_“It should be.” The blond oaf said as though it were obvious. “Your trysts lead to troubled. For you, for the one you bed down and for anyone they are close to.” He pointed to his little brother angrily. “Have you forgotten Fandral? Svaoilfari? Amora? Angraboda? Sigyn?”_

_“Shut up! So I should be more like you? Leaving a pile of hearts strewn behind me? If I tried to list those you tumbled with in the sheets I would be talking till dawn of next Monday!” Loki defended. “At least I try to maintain. I don’t just throw myself at the nearest willing set of tits.” He crossed his arms, huffing. “Have you even spoken to your little mortal about your past mates? Does she know of Sif? Brunhilde? What about Amora & her sister Lorelei? What about the dozens of children you left on Midgard back in the old days?” he smiled, knowing he’d won a point as Thor turned red. _

_“We have not spoken of it yet. But that is a different case altogether.” Thor approached him. “You have shown yourself to be untrustworthy. You are banished here as castigation, not to start attaching yourself to anyone who would have you.”_

_“And should I not find some measure of peace?” Loki argued back. “Should I deny myself even the most simply of pleasure because you could not stand to see me happy?”_

_Thor stopped and frowned at him. “Are you happy, Loki?”_

Loki knew there had been a similar conversation with Tony. But he didn’t inquire.

Thor eyed his brother speculatively. “All is well in the bed of Stark I take it?”

Loki stiffened. “Very well.” There was silence for a while. Then Loki could bare it no longer. “I told him.”

Thor looked up in surprise. “Of your affections?” Loki nodded. Thor shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. “Then you listened to none of what I told you.”

“Why should you be the only one to find contentment in Midgard?” Loki spat. “Why should I not be…happy here?”

“Because your happiness causes chaos!” Thor half yelled and the both of them looked around, nervous someone night have heard. Thor looked back to his brother again. “I wish it were not so. I do. I would give all the Nine Realms to see you smiling and contented and at peace, no matter who’s bed it is in. But the history of your love affairs is full of lies and deception and betrayal. Each one has ended in strife, for them and for you.” Thor stood up and paced angrily. “I would not see your heart broken again.”

Loki was more touched then he wished to be. “Should I stop trying all together then? Should I attempt to enjoy being alone in this world? You would ask that of me?”

“No I…I…” Thor groaned. “It also comes down to Stark as well. He is a good friend and trusted companion. In this realm he has access to what passes for magic. I need to know you are not merely manipulating him into your sway.”

Loki went pink with rage, then settled almost as quickly. “I am not…anymore. I had contemplated it. I will not deny. But he is…exceptionally charming. And exceptionally talented.” A sly smile as Thor rolled his eyes with mild embarrassment. “And I feel at peace with him. Can you say it is so different with your Jane Foster?”

Thor’s face fell. “I want that for you. But I can not trust you to give it to yourself.” The god of thunder said smoothly. He took Loki’s hand as though pleading with him. “Do not break your heart brother. I do not know if Midgard could survive it.”

Loki jerked his hand from Thor’s grasp and gave him a look of scathing hatred. “For just once can you mind your own damn business.” He stalked off down the hall, making it clear that he did not wish to be followed. He made it to Tony’s room, slamming the door behind him. Too many thoughts scrambled through his head. He did not want them there. He did not wish to think. He needed something to drown it all out.

Loki reached for the first drawer. Tony had an impressive collection of sex toys, some of which were of his own design. But Loki didn’t need anything complicated right now. He just wanted to get off and let all his emotions disappear into the void of instant gratification. He took the vibrator Anthony had used on him once and clicked it on, his body tightening at the thought.

Loki lay down on the bed, rolling his head over to smell the scent of Tony’s pomade on the pillow next to him. There was the strange tug of comfort and loneliness as he spread his thighs and let the vibrations help open his body. A low groan tangled in the sheets as he felt the first pressings enter him. A torn moan escaped his throat and he nuzzled himself closer to that scent. The vibrations pulled him open further and he hummed out his pleasure. “Anthony…” he whispered, reaching his other hand down to stroke his cock…

…and feeling another hand cover it.

“Hey there? I got off a little early. How about you?”


	18. Day Eighteen: Exotic Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally did this for a prompt on tumblr, but now I've added more to it.
> 
> Trust me, well worth the read.

_This was actually a request on tumblr and it really took hold of me. I’m not into Medical Play so I got stuck on this day and am replacing it with something else._

Tony was going to lose his shit.

It was no big secret that Loki had…needs. All you had to do was take a look at the myths to know the dude had kinks. But this was something way beyond anything Tony had expected. And frankly he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

They were at a gentleman’s club. Not a seedy strip joint that smelled of smoke where the seats were sticky. No, this was the kind of place where a year’s membership was upwards of $1000 and people tipped the girls in 24 karat amounts. The atmosphere was one of languid affluence. The music didn’t make your brain thump, it pulled you in. the lighting was dusky, atmospheric, and the stage was as slick and shiny as everything else in this place.

It was almost like a temple. And Loki was in a mood to be worshipped.

The music started, a deep, throbbing tune that brought people to attention. Tony recognized Timber Timbre’s _I Love You Like A Mountain_ and couldn’t help but smile a little as the curtains opened. Usually, _usually_ this was an all girls club. But when Tony Stark (the only V.I.P Lifetime Membership Card holder) comes in and says he wants his boyfriend to use the stage, Loki gets the fucking stage.

Heels clicked in perfect sync with the beat. Loki’s body was music in and of itself as he came onto the stage, the lighting dimming to highlight the mysterious beauty of his aquiline features.

_Ohhhhh the mountain top_

_Ohhhh the visions stop_

_And I will reap the locust crop_

_Cause I love you like a mountain._

As the downbeat began Loki dropped, using his lean body to the best advantage, his limbs in perfect harmony. Most of the men here, if asked, would have called themselves straight as an arrow. But Tony could see them looking up from the brandy and cigars.

_He’s all mine, assholes. Look all you want but don’t touch._

He didn’t need to be so insecure. Loki’s green eyes never left his for a moment, burrowing into his mind as he used the golden pole to slide up and down, moving his hips like a snake on an infinity loop.

 _And out in the woods, lightning struck_  
  
I saw death in the eye of a buck  
  
Tied to a tree, drowned in the muck  
  
Everything had changed

Loki closed his eyes and moved his hands against his torso, breathing in deep to accentuate his lean waist and smoothing his fingers against his hips. Inviting, enticing. Making a demonstration of just how lush a creature he was. He didn’t need make-up or glitter. He existed in this moment at the precipice of desire, and everyone there would have gladly taken the leap for a chance to see what he could do.

If anyone had bothered to ask, Tony could have told them it was worth falling for.

Tony tried to look cool and controlled as Loki approached. He was adoring the attention, that much was obvious. But he wasn’t dancing for them. He was dancing for Tony. He was dancing to see that strong jaw clench and those engineers fingers grip the leather possessively. So when he dropped seductively to the stage floor in front of his paramour, it wasn’t a slavish gesture. It was an invitation from a god to a mortal.

The lavish undulations of his body made it worse. Tony knew exactly how those curves could move. He shifted in his seat and let out a strangled sigh as Loki delicately placed one foot between his thighs, the tip of his toe nestled just under his lover’s sack as he slid onto the chair. His legs straddled Tony’s lap as he took hold of the tie and used it like a leash, getting Tony helplessly close to his lips before pushing him back to the seat and making him hold as he simulated the writhing he would do later that night.

There was a strict no touch rule. And that was part of the tease. Tony reached behind Loki and smoothly, without one finger touching his flesh, put a belt around his hips. He had picked it just for tonight, just for this little performance. After all, if you went to a temple for worship, it was only right to bring an offering. It was made form interlinking gold chains and studded with little emeralds, twinkling like stars in the lighting. He clicked it shut and held onto the overlap like a leash, letting Loki grind his hips forward as though he were controlling the movements.

 _Oh, the human race_  
  
Oh, the devil’s face  
  
And all god’s creatures find their place  
  
Cause I love you like a mountain  
  
I love you like a mountain  
  
I love you like a mountain

Loki wouldn’t take kindly to Tony stuffing a dollar bill down his g-string. But he did like gifts. He liked knowing Tony was willing to lavish attention on him like the god he was. Without a seconds hesitation Loki took hold of the glass of bourbon and knocked it back expertly. Licking the amber liquid off his lips and clanking it back to the table with a challenging look. Tony grinned, scraping his teeth against his lower lip as he poured another. “Help yourself.” He said smoothly.

“I think I shall.” Loki leaned back, making sure the bulge of his cock ground up against Tony’s. He could tell every eye in the room was on him and he toyed with the idea of letting Tony watch as he slid into another man’s lap. Would he be jealous? Or would he get turned on seeing someone else want what was his so badly but be entirely unable to touch it?

“I got a private room for us.” Tony said, pouring another and keeping it gently out of Loki’s reach, letting the ice cubes clink together as he assessed his lovers face.

“Oh? And I suppose you think you’ve paid enough to have a god give you a private audience?” Loki teased, smiling down at him, seeing the longing, the smolder in his eyes. _Want me. Want me till you ache._ His body hummed with this singular purpose. Did Anthony really grasp just what he was doing here. The admiration, the fascination bordering on real worship surrounded him. And for all one might argue his immortality and godhood, Loki could feel himself increasing from its mere presence.

“Between your private suites, your wardrobe, your own car despite the fact that you’ve yet to learn how to drive, your 24/7 library card, and your expensive date tastes…” Tony said in a dour tone and then gave his most charming smile. “No. Not enough by a long shot.”

Loki started laughing low in his throat, his own hunger for this man, this mortal, near to overwhelming him in this moment. It felt good to be so valued, so doted upon. Still, he would hardly be himself if he could not push things just a bit further. “Then I suppose you will have to find some other means of pleasing me if you wish to take me to a private room for your…personal entertainment.”

“Well I might have something you might be into. But I was kind of hoping to give it to you in private.”

“Teasing, Anthony?” Loki tutted and put a finger to his lips. “Very well.” And he stood, taking Stark’s hand on his and striding through the club to the well outfitted rooms reserved for private lap dances and (for a staggering fee) something more. As the entered, Loki went to press Tony to the couch and was surprised to feel a strong but tender grip on his upper arm. “Anthony?”

“Do me a favor, Snowflake and take a seat.” Tony said smoothly, a nervous smile on his face. “I uh…I had to do a lot of research…you know to make sure this wouldn’t be misinterpreted.” Loki’s eyebrow arched as he sat there, wearing nothing but a green g-string and black high heeled shoes, waiting patiently for him to continue despite his confusion. “Kinda had to ask Thor some really uncomfortable questions.”

“Anthony I don’t understand what are you…?” His heart stopped when he saw Tony take out a golden torc, the metal twisted into braids. “Tony?” Loki was fully aware of just how high and frightened his voice was in that moment.

Tony’s voice was just as nervous as he got down on one knee. “I’ll get you a ring too. But this first time, I wanted it to mean something to you.” He slipped it around, really not sure how the presentation was supposed to go. But he had remembered the lines. “I am asking to bind myself to you, Loki Friggason. To be your first and second as required, and to keep you with affection and dignITY!”

Loki flung himself into Tony’s arms, the torc went clattering across the hardwood floor. He grabbed Tony’s face, smashing their lips together ceaselessly, his tears sticking to Tony’s cheeks.

“Is that a yes?”


	19. Chapter Twenty: Out-Of-Character-Clothing

Tony had decided it was entirely unfair just how good Loki looked regardless of what he put on.

 _I mean I look good in a suit but this…_ Loki, apparently, had an entirely different understand between male and female clothing. Or maybe he just didn’t really grasp Midgardian clothing in general. Of course he just could not get over his fetish for black and green, but Natasha had at least convinced him to add other colors into the scheme.

It was a testament to just how desensitized to the unusual he was becoming that Loki and Natasha shopping together for cloths didn’t even seem that unusual.

Frankly all he had to do at this point was hand over the credit card.

But it was interesting to see how Loki was putting his wardrobe together. Combat boots, women’s black skinny jeans and a woman’s loose sleeveless scoop-neck with green and white stripes. A gold belt and black blazer, accompanied by the torc against his neck. It looked good. Really good.

And now Tony wanted to tear it all off and molest him in the changing rooms.


	20. Chapter Twenty-One: Pain or Sensation Play

"Now then, I think we’ve both had quite enough of your ill behavior."

Thhhwack!

Tony lurched forward, the sharp end of the crop taking it’s toll on his flesh. “I though what you liked about me was my ill behavior?”

Thhhwack!The crop sang it’s song through the air, inflicting sharp, biting pain as it connected. Loki was not being kind. In these rare moods where his urge to inflict pain and domination overtook him, Tony knew better than to expect mercy.

"At the moment I find it irritating and boorish." Loki said in a dark whisper. "You can be highly amusing, sweet Anthony. But sometimes you just start getting on peoples nerves." he delivered a series of blows about the back and thighs and left Tony gasping and panting for breath. "And when you do, you deserve to be reprimanded for it."

"Yeah but if you could keep the strokes to my ass plEASE!" he lost his balance as the tip snapped against his testicles and he fell forward, the cool marble giving him a moment of comfort.

"Oh but why When I strike you against your rump you moan and wriggle about for more. If I want to punish you, really punish you, I need it to hurt!" Loki brought down his implement again and again, till he had the mortal whimpering and sniveling on the stones for the agony coursing through his manhood. "Tonight, my smart mouthed little fuck toy…tonight I ruin you for anyone but me." He grabbed Tony by his throat taking only a moment to produce lubrication before he began to finger fuck him ruthlessly. "I will make you a pet for my whims and when I’m done with you, your only thoughts will be to thank me for the generous amounts of cum squirted into your stomach."

"Loki!" Tony started the manipulation of his senses bordering on addictive.

A slap, a hard, dizzying slap came down across his face and he reeled from it. “How should you address me, mortal?”

Tony held out for another two strikes before finally blurting out “My king!” And Loki put a foot in front of him, demanding that he bow and kiss it as the crop began to sing out again. “My king, my king, my king.” Tony groaned with each hit and felt like he would never stop.

"Snowflake!" Tony finally called out and heard the clatter of the riding crop on the floor. Warm, lean arms wrapped around his shoulders and Loki pulled him into his lap, kissing away his tears as he stroked along his lovers sides.

”Shuuush. Shu shu shu.” Loki whispered softly, kindly. All his burning force and terrible infliction gone. Tony could still see the glint of it in his green eyes, but it meant the world that Loki would control it, for him. “Oh Anthony, you did so well.”

"S-sorry. Couldn’t hold out anymore." Tony started and Loki shook his head.

"It was impressive." Loki promised and took the jar of salve and a washcloth, cleaning the angry red welts and the blood from where his more vivacious slashes had broken skin. "Don’t move." he ordered gently. "Let me take care of what I’ve done."


	21. Chapter Twenty-Two: Semi-Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically I suppose this would qualify as getting caught having sex.  
> Screw it. Natasha is the ultimate bad ass. if anybody is going to walk in on hot FrostIron booty, it should be her.

Most people didn’t know it, or at least wouldn’t think it of her, but Natasha was particle to mint hot chocolate with dehydrated marshmallows. Not puffed marshmallows. She liked the dehydrated kind because of the chalky texture and she could chew on them in the back of her mouth. And with the weather turning colder in New York, she had the perfect excuse to get into the Avengers kitchen and make herself a cup.

The last the she expected to see was Loki, wearing nothing but a night shirt and sitting _on the cutting board_ while Stark stood there, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hitching up Loki’s hips so he could finger him warmly. For a split second, a split second she seriously considered going back to her bedroom and leaving the two men to their games.

A smile crossed her face. She had gotten out of bed for a cup of hot chocolate.

She was going get her damn cup.

Loki caught sight of her first and tapped Tony once, twice, three times before he actually got the mortals attention and they both just sort of froze mid coitus. Natasha reached into the cupboard and took out a cup, finding the packets of mint chocolate and opening one. She then took a measuring cup and poured enough whole milk into it, setting it in the microwave and pressing the buttons to 1:30.

The hum echoed in the kitchen as Loki and Tony looked at one another, then at her.

Natasha was struggling, truly struggling, to keep the grin off her face. “Chilly tonight.” She said, leaning back against the fridge.

“Little bit.” Tony answered while Loki winced and covered his face.

The ding went off and the two men jumped as Natasha sat her cup down right next to them, poured in the milk, and stirred until the powdered chocolate dissolved. She them opened the separate packet of marshmallows, pouring half of them into the steaming mug and the other half into her hand. She tossed back a few, chewing on them, enjoying herself thoroughly. “Either of you two want a cup?”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Three: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonomnomnomnom
> 
> If I had to recommend one 'kinky' sexual activity to anyone who hadn't tried kink before, it would be rimming.

Tony was still a little unsure about getting his ass fucked.

But he was 100% on board with Loki putting his tongue as far up there as he could get it.

There was a lot of prep work that went into anything involving the asshole. Loki, thankfully, was so fastidious by nature that he was always sure to be primed and ready before they did anything. Tony had asked him once if he just used spells or something to ensure cleanliness.

To which Loki had responded “Who the fuck would invent a spell for that?”

So no, things had to be done the hard way. Which quite frankly did _not_ make Tony feel sexy in the least.

But the good part of it was, Loki had no compunctions about cleaning his cum out of that tight hole after fucking him open. Tony was now bent over the pillows, ass high up in the air despite just how sore he was. Loki had a hand on each cheek, spreading them, licking him lips with obvious desire as he squeezed his thumbs on either side of the pucker, chuckling to watch the white cum leak out. “You look so well stuffed.” He complimented, flicking his tongue out on the taint and swallowing it like it was cream. “I love it when I get you all to myself like this. Ruined at my hands.”

“Hey if you call this ruined then what have I done to you?” Tony chuckled and yelped as a hard smack landed on his ass.

“Oh you’ve wrecked me.” Loki assured him, teasing his tongue up and down the little pink wrinkles. “I am absolutely done out for anyone but you.” He hummed and slipped his tongue inside, making Tony wriggle at the intense ticking sensation.

And that’s what it was really. An intense, beautiful tickling sensation around one of the more sensitive bunch of nerve endings in the body. And Loki’s wet appendage, lapping at it, devouring it, made Tony moan out loud and bury his face in the pillows. “Oh Anthony. Anthony, Anthony, Anthony.” Loki whimpered and pushed two fingers inside, messing with the delicate tissue. Tony hollered and slammed his fist down as his lover opened him, peeking inside and nestling his tongue up inside to clean out the jizz.

“Fuck! Loki!” Tony clenched his ass cheeks and moved his hips closed, pleading for attention. Those fingers found his prostate and began winding around it, bringing him mind boggling pleasure at the touch. “Fuck…oh Snowflake, I love you.” He whimpered and tossed his head back and forth.

“I love you my Iron Man.” Loki whispered back and happily buried his face between the cheeks, pressing his tongue into the whole until his mouth was stretched open.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Four: Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this sort of a negotiated result of Chapter Ten's: Explaining a Kink.
> 
> So yeah this is all consenting and planned out.

Tony gasped in pain as hands stronger then stone, older then iron grabbed his wrists and them painfully behind his back, wrenching his shoulders back. He grunted out in complaint and tried to resist, only to feel a cuff at the back of his head make him dizzy enough to stumble and fall.

“Tell me, Anthony Stark, how long did you think you might hide from me when I returned?” Loki questioned, his boot heels clicked against the floor of the laboratory.

“Long enough to find a way to take you out.” Tony sputtered, trying to get to his feet before a hand reached down and drug him up by the scruff of his neck. Loki hauled him up and tossed him, literally tossed him across the room, making sure he landed against the couch.

“And how does that seem to be working for you?” His smile bordered on giddy, though he was working to keep his composure.

“Not too hot at the moment.”

“Oh and I do know how you like things to be hot.” Loki responded, making sure to place his hands so that he would be dragging Stark with a grip on his scalp instead of pulling his hair and hurting him. “You thought yourself so smart, so clever on the tower.” He pulled Tony over to the floor and pressed his long weight atop him, pinning him effectively. “Shall I show you how clever I might be? Or shall I first offer you something to drink?”

Tony closed his eyes and let out a low moan, the bulge of Loki’s cock pressing up against his. “Fuck, Lokes…”

A chuckle. “Keep up the atmosphere my blacksmith.” Loki whispered teasingly and slapped him. He moved up, sitting so that his thighs were straddling Tony’s face, his cock already at half mast. “After all you were so kind to give me one at our last meeting.” The sound of breeches being undone and Tony let him arms be pinned by his lovers legs. The arching member was pulled out and Tony closed his eyes as the weight of it slid along his mouth. He could feel the heat coming of it as the precum dripped right along his eyebrow.

 _God this is getting you off isn’t it you kinky little shit?_ He ‘resisted’ turning his face to the side and making Loki jerk him back to face the cock. His jaw was wrenched open and it pressed down his tongue, forcing him to feel the head of it push towards the back of his throat. He struggled just enough to see the questioning look in Loki’s eyes, silently asking if he was alright? If he had pushed to far. Tony gave a sly wink and Loki smiled, slapping his face playfully.

“Come now, Stark. Surely you can get that dick down further.” And he didn’t wait for an answer, shoving it down till Tony arched to feel his air supply cut off. He gurgled against its intrusion into his neck, but didn’t want it to stop. There was something wonderful bout this. Knowing Loki could push into his throat so deep he couldn’t breathe. Getting to be filled up to the point where it as too much and still knowing it wouldn’t stop. He could feel saliva starting to bubble up and run down his cheeks.

Then Loki began making him jerk up and down, fucking his mouth ruthlessly till he started to feel dizzy. His vision got a little blurry and he remembered to knock on the floor three times.

Loki pulled back and hesitated a second, holding his hands away in case Tony needed space to breath.

The mortal swallowed, took several deep breaths, and started to wipe the slick drool off his face. “Loki?” he gasped out.

“Anthony are you alright?” The god asked, perhaps with a note of worry.

Tony gave him a fierce grin. “Push me.”

The look! That look of uncalculated glee right before he turned Anthony over and tore his pant off, the sound of fabric being ripped echoed through the apartments. Tony felt wet, dripping lube hit his ass, followed by a perfunctory spit from the gods mouth to make him get the effect of being taken roughly and without warning. “I will have you, Anthony Stark, till you are a mess of tears and cum stained on your skin.” Loki promised.

And Tony reminded himself to cancel his meetings tomorrow.


	24. Day Twenty-Five: Sensroy Deprevation

Loki remembered the abyss of space. The void, everywhere and everything turned to an infinite black hole where starlight was a pinprick in the distance. Where the cold was so frigid and bone blistering that even his jotun flesh could not contend with it. He remembered a peace, a sort of wry contentment as he realized he would not survive the long, no matter his claim of immortality.

Comparatively, this was almost nice.

Loki knew himself better than most people gave him credit for. His moods, his flares of spiteful temper, could not always be contained with a calm word and good brutal fucking from Tony.

So Tony had devised a sort of…calming chamber.

And, because they both had a list of kinks longer then the Bifrost, Tony had added a little something to make this more fun. And Loki more pliable.

It was a tube, just big enough for Loki’s long, naked body to twist and turn in. The sides were clear so that Stark could enjoy the show from his position in the leather swivel chair. Loki was sure he was there. No matter what, Tony wouldn’t leave him alone like this. But the only basis for this knowledge was their promise of that. His arms were bound above him by a set of manacles and his ankles had the same treatment, both racketed up so that the most he could do was wriggle in their grasp, and even then not very much. The temperature was kept at a perfect notch for his jotun abilities. It was not that heat made him terribly uncomfortable. But the point of this was to give himself stasis. And matching his internal body temperature helped the equilibrium become more established. He was gaged, well gagged, the pressing of the ball into his jaw as he salivated down his chin was humiliating, but bearable. He had been blindfolded so that no light was visible, the leather pressing into the skin around his eyes just a wee bit to ensure it.

The dull hum of machinery kept him from hearing anything.

Stasis. Silence. Calm.

Loki breathed steadily, feeling soporific enough that he might even be able to nod off if he tried.

The humming intensified. And Loki felt the manacles pull just a bit tighter. _Devious. Very devious, Anthony._

A minor electrical shock went through his body, making his muscles tense and stiffen and Loki moaned into the sensation of it, his cried muffled by the gag. He couldn’t hear it but he would _swear_ that little mortal bastard was laughing. The shock went off again and he cried out, shivering in the clutches of a greater power. At least for the moment. The humming become almost insistent and the charges went off against his body again and again. Each one piling on after the other as he tensed and jerked, his flesh rippling down with it as the manacles became conduits.

The snapping of electricity got stronger, and Loki could hear himself warbling pitifully as his skin yielded and his went lax in his bonds. There was another pause in this torment, he could feel the ions in the air charging up and sobbed a little, knowing what was coming.

A hard, stripping electrical charge went through his and he jerked spasmodically, unable to stop himself, unable to hold any pride. His throat went sore from his muffled screams and he was forced to hold it like that for what seemed an unbearable length of time. When the static died down he was limp and shuddering, panting heavily.

And it felt good.

All burdens removed. All expectation gone. All Loki now had to contend with was existence.

 _Oh Anthony!_ He would have whimpered if he’d the ability to speak. _Anthony! Anthony, don’t stop! Never stop! Please!_ And another shock went through his body, rendering him hopelessly in the grasp of this exquisite agony. He sobbed for his ruination, and for the fact that he enjoyed it so thoroughly. Without the slightest touch to it, Loki could feel his erection heavy and sorrowful between his thighs. He would cum at a touch. He knew it.

Another shock. Loki tensed, screamed, and then went lax.

A sudden rush of heat and the humming died down. The bonds clicked open and he fell, quite literally fell into stock, strong arms. He couldn’t think beyond it. Subconsciously, he knew it was Anthony. But he couldn’t think that far. A hand took charge of his cock and pumped it once, twice…

Loki screamed, arching into the strong body holding him as his cum left him and feeling of hollowness replaced it.

But Tony wouldn’t let that stand. He cradled Loki in his arms, kissing his neck, rubbing his sore muscles. “Shuuu. It’s okay Snowflake.” He promised, undoing the gag and pulling it out as Loki coughed up a lot of spit, all of it dribbling down his cheeks in a very undignified manner. He told JARVIS to lower the lights before taking off the blindfold, letting Loki’s pupils adjust gently.

They just sat there for a while. The wrung out god and the brace of a mortal, content in silence. Tony whispering to him as tears fell, not from sorrow or pain, but rather from the emotional release provided to him. He kissed him again and Loki gave a chuckle.

“Tomorrow is your turn.”

 


	25. Chapter Twnety Seven: Sex in Wildly Inappropriate Places

Fingers, digging into his thighs, yanking him back with fierce, short thrusts that banged so deep into his asshole he could feel it in his stomach. He’d have bruises in the morning, but he wanted them. Those little marks revealing just how much he was taken in to the mortal. Loki gave a wretched groan and dug his fingers into the sheets, tangling them up under him as he pushed himself onto the dick. The whole room was moving.

Actually to be perfectly accurate the entire trailer was moving.

Loki grinned and lifted himself, getting a good look at Anthony’s face as he slid off the wet cock. He lay down on his back and spread his thighs, silently pleading for Tony to lay on top of him and get back inside. They were sweating in the New Mexico heat, and in these cramped quarters with the air conditioner blown out, the place was a fucking sauna. But at the same time it was thrilling to feel that het pressed between them, slickening, squelching. Loki breathed deep and he was thrust into again and reveled in the masculine fragrance of Anthony Stark. He loved that scent. He loved scratching down Tony’s back and feeling the mortal flesh catch under his nails. He loved the way those muscular hips clenched as Tony pushed in, lifting his pelvis up off the bed with the force of it.

He loved the way Anthony whispered his name even in the middle of their most hard core fucking.

“Loki…oh Lokes…”

His chest burst and he felt a roiling in his gut. Loki wrapped his legs around his lover and wriggled deliciously against him, creating deeper friction. “Tony…” he gasped out.

Between the back and forth creaking of the hinges and their own breathless groaning, neither man heard the door open.

“What the…oh come on seriously?!”

“Jane? What is wrong?”

“Thor! Thor your brother!”

Tony froze, looked at Jane, then back at Loki.

Loki just grinned with evil flare.


End file.
